Sunrise
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edwards troubles are far from over with the Volturi still on their tail and Charlie not happy about the wedding. Can all their plans go off without a hitch? All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer!
1. Preface

**Preface:**

My back pressed here, against the place I thought was my haven, made the thoughts running through my mind even worse. I was scared of the dark figure coming closer but that wasn't why I was so frightened. My thoughts were centered on those who I was leaving behind when this shadow completed his mission. Mainly one person. After everything that had happened since we met I couldn't imagine a worse way to leave this Earth. Not even getting to see his face one last time. I knew it was my last moments on this planet because of that hungry look in his burgundy eyes. There was no way I could be saved from this monster. It was hopeless to even think about screaming for him. But I couldn't help it. This moment tugged on my memory, hadn't I seen this before? If I wasn't so preoccupied with what was in front of me I could have thought I had my best friends power, seeing into the future. That would be something to laugh at but I was in no mood, the fear filling in every corner of my mind. My eyes traveled down to my left hand and to the glimmering stones that held on tightly to my finger. I could feel the tears welling up in my already red, puffy eyes as my heart lurched in pain. Here I was caring about myself when my thoughts should be on him. What would happen when he found out? I couldn't let him get himself hurt, just because I wasn't there anymore. Even though I wanted him to live on I also couldn't imagine my life, and after life, without him. No, he had to be able to move on. But the words he said rang in my head. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. But he could, he had to.


	2. Chapter One: Rage

**All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter One: Rage**

Even though I already figured out the way my father, Charlie, would react, I couldn't help but hope for another emotion, any other emotion. Maybe he could sleep on the fact that my fiancée, Edward Cullen, and I were going to be married one way or another. My hopes were high that maybe he could accept it. Accept that I loved Edward and we were something much more that boyfriend and girlfriend. We were soulmates, controlled by fate. Of course it wasn't an easy thing to accept for Charlie since he'd blame anything he could on Edward. Not that he knew I was in love with a vampire, not that anyone knew.

It was a secret that Edwards's adoptive family, the Cullens, were actually a vampire coven. If I told Charlie about this he'd probably think I was insane, wouldn't everyone? Of course I would never tell Charlie or my mother Renee or any of my 'friends', not that I had anymore outside the Cullens.

Edwards cold hand squeezed my own, bringing me back from my thought. I looked over at his angel's face, smiling at me. My own brown eyes scanned over his perfect features. The square of his jaw, the curve of his smiling lips, the straight angle of his nose and the pale skin of his marble forehead, topped with that unique bronze colored hair. The black lashes surrounded his now darker ocher eyes, sparkling with excitement even with the black circles under his eyes. I always liked the regular golden butterscotch color of his irises but he wasn't that well fed due to the many bad events that had happened recently. I kept these memories from my head, wanting to keep the traitor tears in their rightful place.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked his smile fading at my close to teared eyes.

"Yes," I said after a moment, to make it true. "I'm fine." His eyes narrowed as he studied my face. I kept it as clear as I could. No need to worry him. He looked away as we neared my house, Charlie's cruiser already in place. He stopped suddenly and turned back to stare into my eyes.

"How's he feeling?" I asked, loosing against the fight to bite my lip. Charlie's thoughts weren't really a mystery around Edward and his mind reading abilities. At times it was good that he could know peoples thoughts but at other times it wasn't. I was glad my mind was locked safely away since I had some pretty embarrassing thoughts.

"He's calm," he said, the smile returning as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "I believe there's a very important game on."

"Well . . ." I said quickly. "Maybe I should wai . . . nope! No, lets go."

I shook my head at myself and pulled him towards the front door before he could change my mind with that power to dazzle me into doing anything he wanted. I had to do this. Responsibility, I thought. The door was open to my surprise as I turned the handle and walked inside. Charlie was lying on the sofa in his usual position, sprawled out with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach. I was surprised the house didn't explode since Charlie wasn't that good in the kitchen. But it was just the bag in the microwave. Maybe he could handle himself.

He looked up at us when we walked in, the commercials playing on the TV. He smiled at me but it faded when he saw who was with me.

"Hey Bells," he said sourly, before turning back to the television.

"Err . . . dad, I have something to tell you," I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me. He did and turned back to stare at me, confusion plain of his face. I brought my fingers up to my mouth to bite my already bitten nails.

"What's that?" he choked, his eyes widening. I looked down to see I had lifted my left hand and my ring from Edward was glittering in the light of the lamp.

"It's ah . . ." I started stumbling to find the words to calm him. "We're . . . we're . . ."

Charlie put the bowl on the table and stood up quickly, fast for him, to stand across from us. There was an awkward silence as I spluttered trying to talk.

Edwards's hand slipped into my right that hung by my side. I squeezed it and gulped.

"Spit it out Bella," Charlie finally said.

"Well we're . . ." I started before continuing as fast as I could. "Edward just proposed to me and I've accepted it and I really wanna get married to him and I want you to accept it."

My eyes squeezed closed as I waited for the fire to rage on. There was another silence as I opened my eyes again. Charlie was practically purple with what could only be rage. He wasn't looking at me, he was steaming at Edward, his fists clenched along with his teeth.

"You . . . you're getting married?!" he finally roared, his voice making me step backwards and into Edward who was standing behind me. "Have you listened to anything your mother and I have ever said?!"

His anger flared my own and I stepped forward, letting go of Edwards's hand to clench mine into fists.

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad!" I screamed back. "I can make my own decisions!"

"You obviously can't!" he yelled and I cringed back again. "Why would you do this?!"

"Because its what I want!" I cried, feeling the angry tears well up in my eyes. "And you know what?! I don't know if I even care if you like it! Because it won't change anything!!"

"Oh yes it will!" he yelled, his eyes shifting back to Edward behind me. "What's wrong with you, huh?!"

"Don't yell at him Charlie!" I screamed and I caught his attention by using his name. "Its me who's accepted! I could have said no but I never would and never will! Why can't you accept that?!"

Charlie was fuming at this point. I was sure steam would be blowing out his ears if it were possible. He turned to Edward again.

"I don't want you in my house," he yelled at him. Charlie moved passed me and I turned to see him moving toward Edward. His face was calm, his eyes scrutinizing Charlie, no doubt reading his mind. He backed up slowly as Charlie advanced, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'll leave Charlie," he said slowly before his eyes snapped back to mine. I nodded at him. I needed to deal with Charlie and having him here would only make it worse although I wished he could hold my hand through this. His eyes weren't anxious as I thought they would be but cautious. He then turned and walked out the door, leaving me with a steaming Charlie.

"You don't control my life Charlie!" I yelled at him as the door closed and he turned to stare at me.

"I may not, but your mother does," he said, glaring.

My eyes widened as he said this. Renee?! He wouldn't!

"Who says I can't cart you off to Florida right now?" he said.

"Because I won't go! I'm not going anywhere without Edward and you can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can! Just you wait for your mother's reaction to this. I'm not happy Bella."

"You know what I just found out? I don't care!"

I stomped past him and up the stairs, the angry tears leaking out my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Where are you going?! I'm not finished yet!"

"Well I am!!"

"Isabella Swan you get back here right now!"

I stopped on the top step and glared down at him.

"Sorry," I said with a mocking smile. "Can't. I've got to go pack my bags to move in with Edward."

His face froze in that angry mask as I said that. I'd played the worst I could. The moving out card. I didn't listen to what he said after that. I just ran the last few steps to my room, slammed my door and dropped myself on to the bed, the tears flowing freely without him as my audience. I couldn't believe myself, that I actually thought he would accept it! I couldn't believe him! How could he not even see how I felt? That I was nothing without Edward. I punched my pillow and screamed loudly into it. He'd never understand! It isn't the same as it was with him and mom! That was a mistake and Edward and I weren't. We were fate. Meant to be together!

I didn't have to wait long to feel his stone arms around me. I turned quickly and hide my face in his chest, knowing his scent would chase away my angry tears. The water leaking down my cheeks stained his shirt but all he did was hold me close and rub my back soothingly.

"I'm here," he whispered to me and I clutched closer to him. He began humming my lullaby and I knew he was telling the truth. His sincerity rang out his voice with every word. He was and so he would be there for the rest of my existence.


	3. Chapter Two: Swear

**All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Two: Swear**

I must have fallen asleep because my eyes flickered open only to close again. The brightness shining through the open window was surprising. Another unusual sunny day in Forks. The sun shone on my face, warming my skin and making my eyelids turn red. I opened my eyes then, blinking slightly but keeping them wide. I flickered a look over at my clock to see it was noon. I'd slept in yet again.

I stretched my arms out over my head, the joints cracking in all the right places, before sighing deeply. Although I felt well rested my eyes were still stinging from a night of never ending tears. I was sure I looked horrible. My eyes red and puffy, my brown hair a tangled jungle and my face as pale as ever. The clock showed a little of my reflection and I shied away from it. The fight last night had made me exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

The thoughts of last night raced back into my groggy mind. Had I hurt Charlie when I played the moving out card? It was just a way to get my point across; I didn't want him to feel bad. Especially since I would be moving out soon enough. I wanted to spend as much time with Charlie as possible, preferably under better and happier circumstances. I wanted us to laugh together again. I wanted to see that crinkly eyed smile that made him look twenty years younger, crawl across his face. I wanted him to be a Dad, proud of his daughter and her choices. Of course he had made it clear my choices were wrong in every way. But I really did want Charlie to accept what I wanted, be proud of me. More than anything, I wanted him to walk me down the aisle. In my mind, from all the movies I've watched of weddings, he should be smiling and feel confident that he's letting me go to the right person. It was difficult for Charlie to feel that sort of emotion right now.

I let my eyes wander my bright room. But before I noticed anything else I noticed the absence of the stone arms around me. I sat up, flipping around in my bed; my heart beat increasing when the place beside me was empty. Oh no! Did Charlie catch him here? Would he put a restraining order on him? I thought that would be a joke but now I was truly worried. My mind was flying through different thoughts a mile a minute. It wouldn't matter to me anyway. I'd still be with Edward one way or the other, I'd made that clear last night.

"Good morning."

My head whipped around to see Edward silently rocking back and forth on the chair in the corner. He looked completely at ease as he took in my frantic expression, his fingertips pressed together and his legs crossed. Although his eyes were still stressed with what could only be worry. They startled me as he stared intently in my direction. They were as black as night and the circles under his eyes were more prominent. He was thirsty, maybe a reason why he was sitting in the chair rather than holding me in his arms.

"'Morning," I muttered, relaxing slightly before lying my head on the pillow. Our eyes were still locked, trying to read each other's emotions. I lifted my hand to brush the hair off my face and he winced slightly, the movement throwing my scent his way. I put my hand on the pillow, trying not move.

"You're thirsty," I murmurmed, stating the obvious.

He nodded. "Yes," he answered solemnly. "I am."

There was a silence before the glittering from my hand caught my attention. Elizabeth Masens ring, my ring now, made the sunlight dance across my face. I moved, he cringed again, to lie on my stomach and study the ring on my hand. My fingertips traced the stones and felt the cool golden band, smooth against my skin.

"You know it was all true." I said in just more than a whisper. "What I said last night. I do want to marry you."

I looked up at him to see him frown slightly. Was this not what he wanted to hear? Did he want me to agree with Charlie? That I wouldn't do.

"But," I continued.

"You want Charlie to accept it." Edward ended my sentence for me, nodding with his black eyes closed. "I know."

"But it doesn't change anything," I said quickly. "What Charlie says doesn't matter. I'm not changing my mind."

There was another silence before his eyes opened slowly, sighing.

"You want everyone happy Bella," he said, shaking his head and looking away. "When it's just not possible." His eyes flashed up to meet mine again. "I want you to be happy. Nothing else matters to me."

"I am happy," I told him. "Happy whenever I'm with you. I just want Charlie to be . . . and Renee." I sighed and closed my eyes, pressing my face to the pillow. "Ugh. Renee. She's going to go nuts when she finds out. I wouldn't doubt Charlie's already called her."

"You're wrong about that," he said silently as I looked up to see him looking out the window. "He didn't do much last night. He just went to bed after you did. Then he got up early, didn't check on you I might add, and left for work. No contact with Renee as far as I know."

That was surprising. I was sure he would call Renee as soon as I was out of earshot. The loud sobs I had made last night would have made enough noise for him to get away with talking to her. I woke up this morning thinking Renee would be on a plane to Forks, positively fuming at me the whole way. I could see her eyebrows pulled down in the middle, over her large child like eyes as she stared at me wordlessly. She'd be worse than Charlie would, I knew it. She'd try to tell me that she didn't want me to make the same mistake she made. She'd probably scream at me and I'd yell back. Another fight with someone I wanted to be on better terms with. If Renee came to visit, it would be one of the last times I would see her. After Edward and I left Forks to move to Alaska, I could only talk to her on the phone and e-mail. I would have to make up different excuses not to visit her and not get her to visit me. I was supposedly in university at that point.

"Oh." I said shortly, finding nothing else to say.

I looked up at him as he stared at me. "You should go," I finally said. His face fell and I continued quickly, not wanting to see that pained look in his face. "You're thirsty."

"I can wait," he insisted. His eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized my face, looking for some sort of weakness or falter in my expression.

I shook my head before pulling myself into a sitting position, my feet hitting the floor. It was surprisingly warm because of the sunlight from the window.

"I've got things to do anyway," I said with a small smile. It was true. I didn't want him to leave me but he had to. If not for my safety, then his. "Calling Renee before Charlie does, is one thing. Better tell her myself."

I sighed and pushed myself off the bed to stand up. He sat there, stubbornly watching me.

"Come on," I urged. "The faster you hunt, the faster you'll get back."

He nodded before standing in one lithe movement. I wanted to touch him or hold his hand or something. It would make me feel a whole lot better. He walked closer to me, slowly for him. His hand reached up just as slowly to brush under my jaw with his fingertips. He was being careful again, like I was porcelain. The trail his fingers left against my skin was colder than mine was. The sun was still beating on through the window and my skin was probably as hot as the glass.

Then he ducked out the open window and was out of sight in seconds. There was no one around to see him except for me. Although I did notice the sparkle on his skin before the forest consumed him.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter Three: The Plan

All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer

**All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter Three: The Plan

"No Alice, forget it."

"But you don't even know -"

"I said no."

"It'll be really gr -"

"Just drop it!"

"I will not! Isabella, you're going with us and that's final."

She crossed her tiny arms and jutted out her lip as she stared, rather more glared at me. I grimaced at her expression. It was evident she wasn't going to give up on her task to get me out of Forks. I knew that wasn't the only reason she wanted to take me away. At times I loved Alice but at other times she was a really annoying little pixie of a vampire. Why couldn't she just concentrate on her own relationship and stay out of mine?

"Fine," I growled at her. "I'll go. But I warn you, I won't come quietly."

"Eek!" she giggled, her whole death stare facade gone only to be replaced by pure joy. "You're going to love it Bella! We've got everything planned out!"

I grumbled under my breath. "Where are we going?" I asked with a pout. She still hadn't told me and I was getting annoyed. Well maybe it was because I was arguing with her the whole morning. She'd never had enough time to slip in where we would be going.

"Oh Bella! You'll love it!" she gleefully said before getting up off my bed.

Alice had made her way into my house through the window. Were none of the Cullens used to walking through doors? But she had caught me as I was just getting out of bed, Edward no where to be seen. I wouldn't have been surprised if she got Emmett and Jasper to try and keep him at the Cullens house so she could talk me into whatever her crazy plan of 'fun' was. I was useless at turning Alice down, the wedding as a prime example.

Edward hadn't been around the house with Charlie in it, although he still came every night to sing me to sleep. My father was being ... difficult to say the least. He hadn't talked to me for over a week, apart from the occasional 'thanks' for dinner or 'hello' after work. I was close to calling child services before I realized I wasn't much of a kid anymore. Plus they'd probably be as terrified as Charlie was about me getting married at eighteen. But Edward was right about Charlie; Renee hadn't been calling me frantically as I knew she would if he'd tattled on me. That was a relief but also bummer. That put me into the 'dead' category. I had to call her still; I'd chickened out the last time Edward left. My hand was very nearly touching the phone before I started thinking about something else I could be doing. Although housework was nothing compared to telling my mother I was getting married.

"Just tell me Alice," I sighed as she danced over to my closet, pulling open the doors and frowning in disgust.

"You really do need new clothes," she said before grinning back at me.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked, crossing my arms and surveying her angelic face. "I might change my mind."

She was silent for a moment, her eyes far away. "Nope," she finally answered, looking back at me with a smirk. "You won't. Nice try though."

I grumbled again and waited.

"Get this," she said, her golden eyes twinkling with excitement. "We are going ... to ... Paris!"

She giggled again and jumped up and down, clapping her hands in the process.

Paris? Wow. Sounded good to me. But knew there must be a catch. I narrowed my eyes at her excited expression. She frowned at me.

"You don't look so excited," she said slowly, staring at me. "Bella, we're going to one of the best fashion cities in the world! How can you not be excited?!"

"Because," I answered, turning up my nose at her puzzled expression. "I know there's a catch."

"Catch?" she asked with a frown that looked too innocent to be real. "What catch?"

"When you say we..." I said, exaggerating every word.

She sighed and I knew I had guessed the catch. There was no way I could agree to this.

"So it'll just be you, me and Rosalie," she said quickly as I glared out the window. "But we'll be back in like a few days and there's no reason to turn down this great, once in a lifetime experience! Come on Bella!"

"It's not once in a lifetime," I pressed. "Edward and I could go to Paris whenever I want to. I just ... don't right now."

"I said lifetime, Bella," she said with a grimace. "Meaning human experience."

"Doesn't matter," I said, rolling my eyes. "At least we'll be together."

"Bella!" she cried.

I continued to stare out the window as if there was something very interesting about the black clouds outside.

She was sitting beside me in pure seconds, taking my chin in her cold fingers and staring at my face. I closed my eyes, knowing what she was trying to do. She was going to make me feel guilty with those pleading looks of hers. My eyes stayed tightly closed safe from being invaded by guilt.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my arm. "Ow!" I cried out as my eyes opened involuntarily. There was a red dot on my wrist and I rubbed it carefully before glaring at Alice. She'd pinched me just to get my eyes open. Whoops. Wrong idea! There was that pleading look of hers across her pixie face. Her lower lip was jutted out into a pout and her eyes were sparkling as if there were tears in them. I was captured by her gaze and couldn't close my eyes, even if I wanted to.

"Please Bella?" she crooned softly with another sparkly eyed look. No matter how hard I tried to turn my face away she kept me tightly in her grip.

"Aww Alice don't!" I cried as she held my chin tightly. "You're not playing fair! You know I can't say no!"

"Excellent!" she giggled her face now light and cheery as she let go of my face. "That's great to hear! Just you wait Bella! It's going to be so much fun!"

I rubbed my chin before brushing over my pinched skin.

"You didn't have to pinch me Alice," I grumbled as she spun around the room gracefully. It was so easy to make Alice happy.

"Sorry," she said with a smug grin. "You weren't going to look at me so I took evasive action."

"Yeah, sure," I said as I stood to stretch. I'd been sitting in my bed the whole morning so it was good to feel the blood flowing through my veins again. "So, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow," she answered casually as she flipped through my drawers.

"What?!" I cried, running over to her and slamming the drawer she was searching in shut. No need for her to check out all my clothes. It made me blush at the thought. "Tomorrow?!"

"Of course," she said flatly, staring at me with wide eyes. "The weddings not that far away Bella. We've got to get some girl time in."

Oh no! That meant I only had so much time with Edward! I needed to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Alice!" I shouted as she moved towards the window, seeming defeated in her quest to keep me calm. "Out! Shoo! Go home!"

She pouted at me before swinging one leg over the window frame, sitting on the ledge. "Fine," she said. "I'll give you and Edward some time, not that you don't have enough time together -"

"Alice!"

"Sorry, but its true! You two have got a whole lifetime together! Why can't it just be us girls this once?"

The look on my face made her grimace before smiling angelically again. "Bye Bella. See you tomorrow. Bright and early!"

With that last comment she slipped out the window and disappeared from view. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, pressing my face into my pillow. This was going to be terrible. I was excited, sure; it was Pairs for Pete's sake! The place of every girls dreams! The city of lights. The romantic capital of the world. But that was just it. Why go to the place of romance when your true love isn't with you? Why walk around Pairs, seeing couples together and have no one to hold hands with? Why go to the Eiffel Tower and have no one to kiss once you reach the top? I frowned, groaning at these thoughts. Going to Paris without Edward. This was going to be hell.

"You know suffocating yourself isn't going to stop Alice from kidnapping you."

I sat up quickly, pushing myself upward with my arms to see Edward leaning against the window, that breathtaking crooked smile on his face.

"Edward!" I sang, throwing myself into his cold embrace.

"Good morning," he chuckled as his arms wrapped around me, cradling me to his chest. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

I grinned up at him and snuggled closer as he kissed my hair.

"Sorry I couldn't stop her," he said with a shrug. "I'd have to say Emmett and Jasper had a lot to handle though."

I looked up to see his smug smile. "It's alright," I said, tracing my finger along his chest as I rested my head on his shoulder. "She would have found some way to get me to go anyway."

"That's probably true," he answered, sounding indifferent. I looked up at him again, narrowing my eyes.

"You don't sound that opposed to the plans," I said with a frown.

"Oh no Bella," he said shaking his head. "I'm not agreeing with everything Alice says, being without you for a few days even is hell in itself. But I do think you should go see the lights of Paris. They are beautiful." His hand brushed my cheek as he said the last word and I blushed. But I was still suspicious.

"You're not telling me everything," I said with narrowed eyes. His eyes glimmered slightly but he kept a puzzled expression on his face.

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about, love," he said slowly. His eyes shimmered making me loose my thoughts again. Damn him and his powers over me!

"So," he said casually, changing the subject. "Alice said you were eager to see me?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave."

"Well alright," he said. "What would you like to do?"

I thought for a moment before answering, an impish smile on my face

"What would you say to helping me wash dishes?"

He laughed but nodded and I smiled as he took my hand and we walked out the room.


	5. Chapter Four: Farewells

All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer

**All characters copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter Four: Farewells

I knew that if I got over the fact that Edward was staying behind, I would actually be excited. But it was hard to push that from my anxious mind. Spending time apart did us both physical pain and I don't know if I could hold myself together after the past events.

Although Alice was ecstatic that I had agreed. She couldn't stop bouncing up and down in the backseat of the Volvo. I had made it my duty to get Alice to let Edward drive us to the airport. I had to keep close to him as much as I could before we left. He seemed amused as we neared Seattle. Maybe it was my pouting face or Alice's' non-stop jumping, squealing and clapping.

Rosalie sat beside her, staring out the window at the sheeting rain abstractly. But she looked as if she was doing this for a photoshoot; we just needed the wind in her hair. Her face was somber compared to Alice's beaming attitude and I kept my eyes away from her beautiful face. The relationship we had made with each other was still rocky. I felt embarrassed and self-conscious around her still and I didn't know if I'd ever feel comfortable around Rosalie.

"There's the Louvre to see," Alice continued on her list of places we had to visit.

"We're not doing it all in one day Alice," I groaned. "We've got four days!"

From the corner of my eye, Edward smiled slightly, his eyes dancing. My eyes narrowed again as I stared accusingly at Alice. There was that sparkle in her eyes too! They were up to something and I was determined to find out what.

"And a whole city to see!" Alice cried, throwing up her hands dramatically. I sighed and turned back to stare at the road again, my arms crossed. "You have no idea how big Paris is!"

"I'm only human," I muttered and Alice's continued on her listing of what to do.

My eyebrows furrowed as the rain splattered against the windscreen. Even Charlie hadn't been any help!

He had got home yesterday, Edward leaving only minutes before the cruiser pulled into the driveway. I was in complete depression again as Charlie sauntered into the house.

"Hey," he called glumly to my form sitting on the sofa.

I took a deep breath and stood up to follow him into the kitchen. Maybe if I were nice enough he would talk to me. Maybe even make me stay home and not go with Alice. Fat chance that was. Charlie was like melted butter in Alice's' capable hands.

I found him opening the fridge and searching through its contents. "I'll make dinner Dad," I said with a tilted head. Usually he just headed to the sofa to watch television. This was different."

Naw," he said as he appeared again with a carton of eggs in his hands. "I got it."

He turned, closing the fridge and put the carton on the counter. "Alice caught up to me at work today," he said as casually as he could, his back to me.

I blinked and mentally swore. She'd already gotten to him! I had no chance against those burning golden eyes of hers. I was surprised Charlie's bones hadn't melted with the looks she gave people.

"Oh," I answered before leaning against the doorframe. What else could I say?

"So you girls are going on a trip, huh?" he asked, cracking the eggs on the edge of the frying pan.

"Mmhm," was my brilliant answer, staring at my feet.

"So where are you girls going?" he asked. Did I imagine the emphasis he used on the word 'girls'?

But I was panicking now. What had Alice said to him? Didn't she tell him where we were going? Did she want me to tell him or not?

"Well, umm," I stumbled over my words.

"I know Alice pretty well," he said. Boy, was he wrong. He didn't know Alice at all. "I know she'll probably like shopping in New York. I was kinda surprised you wanted to go."

My head snapped up as I looked at Charlie's back. Had Alice just lied to him?

"Err . . . yeah," I said, trying to keep my face indifferent in case he turned around. "She's practically dragging me down there kicking and screaming."

"Is that so?" he murmured as he pulled out a spatchala.

"Yeah," I said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well New York's a pretty exciting place," he said as he shifted the yolks around the pan. "Lots of sights to see."

"Yeah, I know," I said, nodding.

"You'll like it," he assured me as he turned to smile at me for the first time and weeks. I'd forgotten how much I loved his crinkly-eyed smile. I couldn't help but let myself smile back. "Its good to get away from things sometimes, you know?"

"I know," I answered again with a sigh. "I just hate being Alice's dress up doll. We'll be in the dressing rooms all the time." And that was true although the stores would be halfway across the world instead, with French tags that I couldn't read.

He chuckled as he turned back to the eggs. "Don't ruin her fun Bells," he said.

"I won't," I said with a smile before rolling my eyes sarcastically.

Then I finally remembered Edward was probably waiting for me. "Oh!" I cried, pushing myself into a standing position. "Err . . . I'm going to pack."

"Okay," he answered nodding.

I headed for the stairs and took them two at a time. I'd kept my toiletries in the bathroom for nights like these, along with my T-shirt and sweats. I didn't feel the water against my skin as I showered, I was sure it was probably boiling hot but I didn't notice. My teeth were going to fall out with how fast and hard I was pressing against them with my toothbrush. Throwing my clothes into the hamper and grabbing my toiletries, I raced out the bathroom and into my room, shutting the door softly behind me.

Of course he was there, lying across my bed with his hands behind his head, a smile on his face when I walked in. I sighed as I let myself lie down beside him, his arms wrapping around me. My eyes closed but not before I noticed my bag, waiting to be taken away to the airport to be loaded on to the plane to Paris. Inside I packed Edwards last birthday present to me, his music. My lullaby was on it and I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without playing it every night before I went to sleep. It wasn't in his archangel's voice but at least it could make me remember him. I frowned before cuddling closer to his cold chest, inhaling his scent knowing it would calm me.

He didn't speak that night just hummed my lullaby for me. I didn't mind it, just if I was in his arms.

"Bella!" Alice's voice came as I came back to my senses.

I was sitting in the car again, my head against the window although I hadn't fallen asleep. I looked around in a confused way. It took me a moment to understand we were at the airport parking lot, the sky now dark with clouds. Alice was standing with her bag over her shoulder and I could see Rosalie already walking towards the building like she was on a catwalk. Edward had opened my door and was grinning down at me, my own bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry," I muttered before stepping out.

Alice was tapping her foot and now she danced off to join Rosalie who was halfway across the parking lot. I smiled as best I could at Edward as he took my hand and we started after them.

The airport was a very busy place. People pushed and jostled at each other although I didn't feel any strangers touch. The Cullens had made their own red carpet it seemed, everyone making way for them. Their eyes were wide as they stared at the beautiful vampires practically gliding through the crowds. I knew they would be puzzled at why I was walking beside a god like Edward, my apparent ordinary appearance. I tucked my head into Edwards's chest as his arm wound around my waist. Was it because I was anxious or was it something he was hearing in the crowd's minds? I couldn't tell.

Now we stood at the doors to the departures, holding hands. It was terrible as we stared at each other. Alice tugged on my sleeve again as she nodded towards the doors. I had to go but I couldn't. I couldn't let go of his cold hands, not now. His golden eyes were warm but somehow scorchingly pain filled. This was hurting him as much as it was hurting me. We couldn't leave each other. My bottom lip quivered slightly as I stared at him. I couldn't let my tears overcome me now. He lifted his hand to brush my cheek lightly, leaving a burning trail in their wake.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, his jaw strained. I didn't want to let go of him but he pulled away to whisper in my ear. "It won't be long."

"You're just saying that," I said as he kissed my forehead.

He chuckled. "I promise," he said with that sparkle in his eyes again.

"Bella!" Alice's' voice called. "We'll miss the plane!"

"Give me a minute!" I called back, not caring if the crowds stared at us. I looked back at Edward and he was smiling, amused.

"I'll call you," he promised, brushing his lips against mine before grinning. "Now off you go before Alice drags you away."

I smiled slightly before slowly backing away from him. It took me a while to reach Alice's side, my eyes kept on him.

"Come on Bella!" Alice cried, pulling on me slightly.

I looked over at her and back at the smiling Edward. I sighed before disappearing behind the doors.

We'd made the plane just in time; the stewardess was very annoyed as we took our seats. Alice bounced again as I sighed and stared out the little window. She rubbed my arm comfortably but I didn't look at her. I couldn't look away from the sheeting rain outside, coating the runway in puddles.

The pilot announced it would take just over eight hours to get to Paris and the safety instructions were reminded to us. I wasn't listening at all.

Then the plane took off, racing against the pavement until it finally took flight, leaving Seattle behind. I sighed, the depression creeping into me again as I placed my cheek against the cold window. I was right. This was going to be hell.


	6. Chapter Five: Paris

Their rental car, which I designed myself, with the top down: img149

**Their rental car, which I designed myself, with the top down: ****img149.imageshack.us/img149/6065/31669226pz6.png**

**Rosalie mentions what kind of car it is in the story. J  
ust helping you all visualize.**

Chapter Five: Paris

"Bella," Alice's soft voice came, along with a gentle shake of my shoulder.

I groggily opened my eyes to look into her golden gaze; her lips set in a large smile. In her hands were my earphones that used to be on my head. I was listening intently to Edwards's compositions, replaying my lullaby until I must have nodded off. I don't know how I could have fallen asleep; I got enough of it last night in Edwards's arms. I swallowed loudly at the thought of a day without him let alone four.

"We're almost there," she whispered as I turned to look out the window I'd been leaning against. The sky was darkened but I could see the many lights of Paris flying below us. The plane was low so it was evident we were close to landing. But the little buildings sparkled against the window's plastic casing, blinding me for a moment since the inside of the plane was dark.

"What time is it Alice?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes before looking back at her.

She lifted her arm to look at her watch seconds before I asked. "Ten at night," she answered me just as I said her name.

"Oh!" I cried out a little to loud, someone snorted behind me as they slept. I leveled my voice to a whisper again. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours," she said with a shrug. "You shift around a lot while you sleep, do you know that? Its like you were reaching out for something and my gosh, you do talk in your sleep! I had my hand over your mouth and you totally embarrassed us!"

I blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry," I muttered. "What'd I say?"

"The usual," she said, sitting back against her seat so I could see Rosalie fake sleeping beside her. "Mostly you said Edwards name. But you sounded pretty upset. The stewardess came over a few times asking if we should land the plane. I think she thought you had a spasm attack or something."

I blushed redder before looking at the sleeping passenger's around me, wondering how they had reacted to my compulsions. They all seemed restful now.

"Err . . . sorry," I muttered again, looking at my feet.

"Its okay," she said with a soft smile. "I understand."

"It's just . . . going to be so long," I complained looking up at her again.

"Don't worry Bella," she assured me.

There it was again! That twinkle in her eyes, sparkling against the Paris lights coming through my window.

"We're going to be early," she said suddenly looking forwards again.

But before I could figure out what was in her eyes the lights in the cabin came on. The man behind me snorted again, waking up at the sudden light along with the others. Rosalie blinked and sat up quickly as the voice came over the intercom.

"Bonjour et sont bienvenues à Paris," the recorded voice came and began listing off things in French, I couldn't understand most of it anyway. When the English finally came on they announced we were landing early in a clear skied Paris at ten at night. People around me were clicking their seatbelts back on as the button above us flashed. Alice was back to bouncing again with a grin on her face. She was too excited for her own good.

Alice dragged me along, her cold grip hard on my soft human hand. Rosalie walked quietly behind us as Alice, needing no guide, walked straight through the crowded airport. We got many stares again and I hid my face as we walked. Since we were only staying a few days everything fit in our carry on bags so we could go straight to the rental car pickup.

"Stay here Bella," Alice said to me sternly with a wag of her finger before turning to Rosalie. "I'll get the car. You watch her. She was mumbling something about sneaking away from us." Her eyebrows rose at my face. She had guessed my plan. I'd dreamt up jumping on a plane back to Seattle while I was asleep. Damn my sleep talking!

Rosalie nodded and Alice danced off to the rental cars counter. I dropped my heavy bag at my feet before sighing and scanning the area. It wasn't so busy down on this level of the airport. Not many people wanted to drive themselves around Paris I assumed. As I looked around my eyes landed on beautiful Rosalie. She was staring at me so I blushed and dropped my gaze.

It was only a few minutes until Alice came spinning back to us; her arms swinging around like a child's. I didn't have enough time to see if Rosalie was looking at me again. Alice smiled widely at me and I tried to return it but failed. "Come on Bella!" she cried, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards the rental car garage, Rosalie walking behind us again. "This is going to be an amazing experience, you'll see!"

"Yeah right," I mumbled as the door opened automatically and the roars of many engines cut off the sound of my voice.

Of course they had to get the flashiest car in the parking lot, giving us the most attention as Alice opened the drivers side door. I could tell it was a convertible but the black top covered the dark interior. The navy paint job glistened in the parking lots dim lights and sent slight sparkles to my eyes. Everyone else was still staring as I walked up behind Alice who held the driver's seat back for me to squeeze through to the seat behind.

"Err . . . Alice?" I asked her, hesitating. "What kind of car is this?"

"2008 128i Cabriolet," Rosalie spoke up as she stepped casually into the passenger's seat.

"Rose!" Alice cried with a pout as he sister closed her door with a quite thud. "I was going to say that. You didn't have to show off."

I couldn't see Rosalie's expression but I could feel the smugness radiating out of the car. I turned on Alice again who had her arms crossed. "It's not expensive, is it?" I asked with a raised brow, knowing I knew nothing about cars but I did understand this wasn't your average mini van.

"Its nothing Bella now lets go already!" she said, pushing me into the backseat before jumping in the driver's side.

"Don't say it Rose," Alice said suddenly as I put my seatbelt on and she sped out of the spot and into the aisle, racing too fast to be legal even in France.

"I just don't see why I can't drive," Rosalie continued as she stared out the window.

"Because I called it and that's that!" Alice cried shrilly as the car went over a speed bump a little too fast, sending me flying in the air and hitting my head off the top of the car.

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered, no one noticing me rubbing my head with a small 'ow'.

Even though it was dark out, Paris was beautiful. It defiantly was the city of lights. Everything was lit up with the dim glow of street lamps along the roadsides, painting the stone buildings in buttery colors. Once we passed the few roads near the airport that were just traffic we began seeing people. Everyone walking down the sidewalks against the historic buildings and monuments. Every block we passed had some kind of café of restaurant on it and they were all packed with happy customers.

"Look Bella!" Alices' excited cry came. "The Arc de Triomphe!"

I looked ahead and sure enough there was the monument I'd seen so many pictures of. Was it really that big? It lit up the night sky sending dancing light into the darkness. I knew I wanted to come back and see it up close. Be able to touch the stone built so many years ago. I was sad to say, I was excited now and Alice could tell.

I couldn't tell where we were when we stopped but I knew we were at our hotel. Alice slammed to a stop outside as the valet's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as soon as Alice and Rosalie exited. Alice walked up to him, smiling sweetly as she dropped the keys in his palm along with a tip. "Careful now," she giggled before walking after Rosalie, helping me stumble along.

"Eh merci . . . bonne soirée madams," he said waving a little with a wistful expression as we went through the doors.

I stared around at the lobby with my own mouth wide-open and catching flies. There were two large marble coulombs that held up the exquisite and complicated patterns of the ceiling. The floors were the same as the coulombs and I didn't feel the right to tread upon them with my feet. I would have stayed at the door but Alice dragged me forward.

It didn't take long to get our room key, especially since Rosalie was talking to them and all the staff behind the counter at this hour were men. They stumbled around a little in their haste to impress her. We were on the top floor and I couldn't help but let my mouth drop even farther down as Alice opened the door. The room was amazing to say the least. There was marble in here too, a sort of living room with a big screen TV and a very comfortable looking sofa. But my eyes were drawn to the balcony which had the shades closed so I couldn't see the view.

"Take a shower and off to bed," Alice said quickly, flitting me towards the door to the only bedroom. Its not like they needed a bed.

"Fine, fine," I said with a sigh as I stumbled off to the shower. It was nice and warm against my skin and it felt even better to wrap myself in the complimentary hotel robes, which must have been cashmere, because it felt like it.

Walking out I noticed there was a balcony in my room too. I opened the curtains wide and stepped out into the cool night air, pulling my robe closer. There, in the distance shining beautifully against the velvet sky was the Eiffel Tower. I leaned against the iron fence and stared longing at it. I probably would go see it tomorrow, knowing Alice and her hectic schedules.

"Bella." I looked around to see Alice sticking her head through my door and holding out her phone. "It's for you."

I nearly tripped running for it as I cradled it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Bella." Edwards's soft voice came. I felt my heart stutter at the sound of him.

"Edward," I said with a smile and he chuckled.

"So you're happy I called because Alice isn't," he said and I could hear his own smile in his voice.

"Of course I am," I said quickly. "This whole experience isn't complete without you."

He sighed. "Bella," he told me sternly. "This is supposed to be a girls getaway."

"But I don't like girls getaways," I admitted and he laughed again. "I miss you."

"Don't worry love," he said reassuringly and I could almost picture his golden eyes smoldering and feel of his comforting touch. "It won't be long until we're together again."

"I know but I don't think I can stand four days without you."

"It won't feel like that. Alice has it all planned out."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said and he laughed again, I committed the sound to memory.

"You should sleep now Bella," he said. "It'll be over soon and you can come home again."

"I know," I sighed again. "I love you."

"And I'll always love you," he answered, making me smile. "I'll see you soon."

Once the phone went dead I sighed and Alice was beside me again. I placed the phone in her waiting hand and walked back into the room to pull myself under the covers. Before I did I pulled my CD player out my bag and put on my lullaby. It wasn't his voice but it was at least something.

"Goodnight Alice," I called as she stood at the door.

"Goodnight Bella," she said with a smile before closing it.

I turned my lullaby on full blast and put it on repeat before snuggling into the covers, imagining it was Edwards arms wrapped around me


	7. Chapter Six: Designer

Chapter Six: Designer Chapter Six: Designer

It felt like only seconds until Alice's voice came in my ear. "Bella get up!"

I moaned and rolled over again on to my stomach, pulling the pillow over my head and muttering "go away."

"No," she answered. "Now get up!"

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked as I pulled the pillow up slightly to look at her crossed-armed figure.

"It's nine in the morning," she said with a frown as I hid my face again.

"I wanna sleep," I slurred as my eyes closed again.

Suddenly she ripped the cover off me and I cringed into a ball at the sudden cold that swept through me.

"Alice!" I cried before sitting up, ready to throw the pillow at her but she was already gone. She probably saw what I was going to do anyway. "I feel like I'm in military camp."

I growled to myself before stomping towards the bathroom to clean myself up. My hair was a mess like always and I swore it took a half an hour to sort it out. Of course Alice had clothes set out for me. I would have argued with her but I couldn't go out there in front of everyone like this. So instead I slipped on what she had given me and I had to say, I liked the outfit. It was a blumarine white knee length skirt, which fanned out whenever you swirled around. With it she gave me a powder blue T-shirt along with a matching headband. I decided the best way to style my hair as was just to leave it straight. I fished through the bag of clothes until I found the shoes, which I immediately threw back in their box.

I walked back out into the living room to see both of them sitting watching the news, well not really since they just seemed to stare at the screen. They both looked up when I entered, although Rosalie turned away again and Alice smiled.

"See how pretty you look?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes," I said through my teeth before throwing the shoebox down on the floor. "Except I'm not wearing those."

She picked the box up carefully and took out the white high-healed shoes from inside. "Well what's wrong with them?" she asked, oblivious to my clumsiness I assumed. "They go nicely with your outfit."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "They're death traps!"

"Death traps with style," she reminded me. I grimaced and she finally gave in. "Fine. Wear your running shoes for all I care!"

"Thank you and I will," I said as I crossed my arms and looked down at the table.

"Eat," Alice answered me before I could ask. "I want to get going soon. I said I'd meet Annamaria at ten thirty."

"Anna-who-ah?" I asked with a raised brow as I sat down, crossing my legs, beside the table.

"Annamaria Claudé," she answered me quickly as I took a bite of my croissant. "She's a famous French designer, not that you would know."

I glared at her wordlessly as I continued eating. I was too hungry to answer her snippy remark since I hadn't eaten since the plane. Edward must have reminded her that I had to eat, again. I smiled to myself as I thought over our short conversation last night. At least I knew he loved me and that this was weighing down on him as much as it was on me.

As I ate my eyes flickered over to Rosalie. She was staring straight ahead with no expression on her beautiful face. Instead she was intensely watching the television screen as if she wanted to watch the news. Alice on the other hand was bouncing in her seat, staring at me as she waited.

"Okay," I finally announced. "I've eaten, let's go."

Alice giggled and jumped to her feet before grabbing my elbow and pulling me towards the door. I stumbled along stupidly beside her as she danced towards the elevator, Rosalie following behind us.

"Alice!" I cried as we exited the lift and she started to leap towards the lobby doors. "What about the weather?!"

I'd just remembered the sunny days in Paris. Walking down the streets with two vampires whose skin sparkled in the sudden light was not a good idea. There might be a few traffic fatalities.

"Don't worry silly," Alice chimed as she pushed the doors open. "I've already checked. These next four days are all over cast."

"Oh," I answered as we walked out on to the street. There was a warm breeze that flew down the crowded street but the sun was clouded over with gray clouds. I should have known Alice had seen this coming. The weather was something that was set in stone, for now.

She tugged my arm and we started walking down the sidewalk, against the little stone buildings beside hotel. I reached out as we walked and touched the hard surface, running my hand along it as Alice pulled me along. For a supposedly hard stone it was surprisingly smooth to the touch.

"How far is it Alice?" I asked as my eyes trailed the narrow streets.

"Not far," she told me. "Just around this corner. She has the cutest little shop."

I grimaced at the thought of it. No doubt I was going to be a Barbie doll for this woman too. Another Alice, this was going to be a long day.

We turned the corner and she giggled as we saw the shop ahead. It was very small with one large window that showed off Annamaria's creations. The sign over top said 'Claudé Créations' in very fancy script with a light pink background. Of course it was pink, I thought with a roll of my eyes as Alice towed me inside.

"Alice!" a very high French voice came.

"Annamaria!" Alice said in an adoring voice as she let go of me to hug the woman who had just appeared behind the counter. She was very tall and skinny, with high cheekbones and large red lips both covered in makeup. Her light brown hair was pulled into a neat bun on the top of her head and it looked like she had spent a lot more time than I to get ready this morning. She smiled widely as she let go of Alice to look at her, her white teeth blinding.

"You 'aven't changed a bit," she said in a thick French accent.

"Have you changed your hair?" Alice asked with a kind smile.

"Why yes, I 'ave," she said as she patted her hair. "Thank you for noticing." Her bright blue eyes turned to look at me now, then past me. "And Rosalie, my dear."

"Bonjour Annamaria," Rosalie's soft voice came from behind me as she stepped up to kiss both of Annamaria's cheeks. "Its nice to see you again."

"Is Esme not 'ere with you?" she asked as she looked at Alice.

"Not this time," Alice said with a smile. "She decided to stay behind but she sends her love."

"Of course, of course," she said waving her hand to sport five bangles on her wrist.

"Well," Alice said as she turned to look at me. "This is her. This is our Bella."

"Isabella," Annamaria said with a grin as she held out her hand for mine.

I hesitated before walking forwards. This woman was very open to everyone it seemed. "Hello," I muttered before blushing lightly.

Annamaria chuckled slightly before smiling widely and taking both my hands to look at me from a distance. "Dear, dear," she said with a smile. "You were right Alice. She is a very pretty girl."

I blushed even harder as she patted my cheek. "Edward is a very lucky man, you know that?" she giggled before letting go of me and turning to Alice again. "So, you are in need of my expertise?"

"So it would seem," Alice laughed, a bell tinkling.

"Well I 'ave so many ideas for 'er already," she said as she looked at me again, an impressed smile.

"Well we'd love to see them," Alice said, overjoyed.

"Follow me," the skinny woman said as she walked towards the back of the store, Alice grabbing my hand and pulling me along after Rosalie. "You told me she 'ad dark 'air so I found a few things just from that. But seeing 'er now I might change it a bit."

We were in the back of the store now, passed all the racks upon racks of dresses and clothes. Around us were many mirrors along with one door which was probably the changing room. My face drained of color. Alice wanted a fashion show, with me as the star.

"I'll be right back," Annamaria said as she fluttered off into the backroom.

"Alice," I hissed quietly as we sat down on the comfy cushioned seat. "Does she know what you … are?"

"Of course not," Alice said with a frown. "To her we're just very good customers. I've been buying her things for years, she just never noticed how many." She shrugged as I stared at her.

"You're not making me do a fashion show, are you?" I asked with as much of a death stare as I could muster up.

"Of course," Alice answered with a grin. "We're in Paris and shopping is never complete without your best girlfriends opinions!"

"Alice!" I moaned but she put her finger to my lips.

"Do it for her then," she told me. "She really want someone other than me and Rosalie to dress up. You're a challenge."

"Great," I muttered. "Thanks."

Annamaria came back out then, holding what seemed to be hundreds of dresses. I closed my eyes and put my head against Alice's shoulder with a small 'ugh'

It was really late by the time we got back to the hotel, the sky velvety black again. I was exhausted and fell over, fully clothed on my bed with a sigh. It had been such a long day. First with the fashion show in the store, then we went to more stores that she insisted we all went to. All stores we went to I was the star. They dressed me up in everything from formal dresses to pajamas. It was so embarrassing to have them 'ooh' and 'ahh' in front of the whole store. My face was red the whole day and it still felt warm even here against the cool sheets.

We'd just left a small café around the corner a few minutes ago. Of course Annamaria and I were the only ones eating anything. She didn't seem to notice Alice and Rosalie's lack of appetite, even though I did. But I had to admit the new clothes we had bought, no matter how heavy the bags were, weren't that bad. Of course they were very expensive. No matter how many times I told Alice 'no' she go ahead and buy it anyway. They got me noticed by everyone or maybe it was because I was wearing designer originals and walking beside the two most beautiful people on the planet. Either way we were the stars of the street.

So here I was, tired beyond belief but quite happy with our purchases. I sighed and let my eyes close as I cuddled up to the sheets.

"Okay, okay," I heard Alice's voice come from the other room. "I'll get her, one second."

My eyes opened slowly to see Alice with a large smile on her face, her new sunglasses hiding her eyes, as she held out the phone to me. Edward!

I grabbed it before she could pull it away again.

"Edward?"

"Hello, love," he answered and I smiled at hearing his voice again. "How was your day? Alice told me you got quite a lot done."

"Yes," I sighed. "We went to every shop in Paris. I don't think we missed one in the whole city."

He laughed and that's when I noticed the other sounds in the background.

"Where are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"In the hospital," he said casually. "I've just come to see Carlisle."

"Why?"

"Well there nothing really to do without you, is there?"

"What about Emmett and Jasper?"

"They've gone hunting."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't need to," he said indifferently and I could almost picture him shrugging, that amused look on his angels face. "I wanted to call you earlier but I couldn't since you were out."

"Sorry," I said. "I couldn't stop her once she gets started."

He laughed again.

"Well there's only two more days," I sighed.

"Aren't you having fun?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted. "But its nothing compared to spending time with you."

"I know," he sighed. "But you're right. Only two more days. You can handle it." For some reason it sounded like he was amused again. At what, I didn't know. "You better get some sleep. You sound exhausted."

"I am exhausted," I said with a yawn.

"Then sleep," he said. "We'll be together soon. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, almost slurring my words as my eyes drooped.

"Goodnight Bella," he said with a chuckle.

"Wait!" I said coming to again.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing me my lullaby. I don't think I can sleep without it."

He laughed but agreed and his archangel's voice carried over the phone. I could feel myself drifting away as I cuddled up to the sheets, imagining Edwards's arms again and using the pillow as his chest.

The last thing I felt was Alice prying my fingers off the phone and whispering goodbye to Edward before closing the door.


	8. Chapter Seven: Unexpected

Chapter Six: Designer Chapter Seven: Unexpected

Another early morning in my mind. Alice seemed to be even more excited than yesterday as she whipped the sheets off of my cringing body.

"Sightseeing today!" she giggled as she jumped up and down clapping her tiny hands.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to block her voice from my head. It didn't work though and she started singing in my ear as loud as she could.

"Alice!" I moaned as she tugged on my arm. "Can't I have one day to sleep in?"

"Maybe," she said with puckered lips and a roll of her eyes. "But not today. Today is special."

"Isn't every day special to you?"

"But not to you. You're gonna be so excited!"

I groaned and rolled over again. She sighed. "Come on Bella! We've got to get your make up done -""What?!" I shouted, siting up and staring straight at her.

"Makeup," she repeated with a grin.

"Alice," I said slowly. "Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Wearing. Make up."

"Yes you are," she said as she grabbed my elbow and pulled me to my wobbly feet. "You'll thank me later."

"No I won't!" I yelled as she pulled me towards the front room, dragging my feet. "Alice!"

"Come on!" she giggled as she threw me down on the sofa. Rosalie was standing behind me now, a smile on her perfect face. My eyes widened at the mess of make up in front of me. It looked like they had every piece of make up possible to have on the coffee table. My wide eyes looked up at the grinning Alice.

"You can't be serious," I said with a shaky voice.

"Oh but I am," she giggled as she picked up a lipstick tube. I turned my head away as she leaned forwards.

"No, Alice," I said as she caught my chin. "I don't need it!"

"Don't worry," she giggled, shaking her head. "You only need a little bit anyway!"

I tried to turn my head away again but she had my chin in between her fingers in an iron grip. "Hold still now."

It was tourture as they giggled and gushed about how pretty I looked. I had my eyes closed the whole time, afraid I'd spot my reflection in the tv screen and scream my head off. A clown from hell. Ugh!

"And . . . done!" I kept my eyes closed and Alice sighed. "Open your eyes Bella."

Slowly my eyes opened and I had to blink a few times as I spotted the person in the mirror Alice was holding. Was that really me? I did look kinda . . . pretty. They didn't go over board, thank goodness. All I had was pink lipstick, a bit of blush and some eye makeup. Nothing too bad. But I hadn't noticed Rosalie had done my hair in the process. I didn't realise my hair was that thick enough to curl. It bounced now as I turned my head to look at myself in all directions.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know," Alice said with a smug smile as she looked at Rosalie. "We're just too good." She gave her sister a light high five.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Alright now," Alice said. "Go get dressed. I've left you something in your room."

I got up, tearing my eyes away from my reflection to walk into the room. On my bed was my newest outfit that we had bought yesterday. It was the one outfit Alice and I both liked so I was happy she chose it. It was very simple yet stylish in my mind. Just a pair of jeans and a white tanktop with a light blue vest which I kept unzipped. I spun around in the mirror as I looked at my reflection, elated.

I walked out of the room with a large smile on my face and Alice seemed just as joyful. Rosalie smiled but still looked somewhat hesitant as she stood by the door, waiting.

"Okay," Alice said holding up a shoe box. "Time you wear these."

"What?" I asked, my smile fading. "No. I'm not wearing those! I'll probably trip and fall off the Eiffel Tower!"

"We won't let you fall, promise," she giggled with that little twinkle in her eye again. "Now lets go already! We're wasting time!"

I sighed, defeated and picked up the high heeled shoes to slip on. I wobbled a bit as I walked but Alices arm holding mine helped a lot.

We were out on the street and waiting for the valet in a short time. I turned to Alice with a questionable look.

"Whats going on?" I asked with a raised brow. "I know theres something you're planning. You know I don't like surprises."

"What?" she asked with an innocent look of surprise. "Theres nothing going on. Just going to see the tower."

I narrowed my eyes as she stared ahead at the advancing car.

It was a short ride to the tower and I was thankful we didn't have to walk, especially in these shoes. The weather was cloudy again and hiding the sun from view so it was safe to have the top down, the wind blowing in my curls. Paris still looked beautiful even through the bad weather. The tower was a lot taller than I ever could have imagined. I'd seen it so many times in pictures and movies but never so up close. It really was beautiful as it stood tall and proud against the grey sky.

Just walking to the elevator was hell for two reasons. For one, my feet were in great pain. And two, everyone stared at us again, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. I think my face was completely red as we went up to the very top of the tower.

I wasn't afraid of heights but it was very high up from the place we were. At the very top you could see the whole city, shadowed by the clouds but still beautiful. I stared down at the little people and cars below. As I looked at them I noticed each of them had a partner, someone to hold hands with. I sighed and leaned against the iron again, the depression creeping up on me again.

Suddenly the sun broke through the clouds and blinded me for a moment before I stepped back into the shadows. As I blinked I saw the city change to a bright and cheery yellow from the suns rays. The river in the distance sparkled and the green grass below looked even greener.

At that moment I felt someones arms around my waist. I gasped and was about to turn and slap this creep who grabbed me but thats when he whispered in my ear.

"Hello beautiful," Edwards velvet voice said and I could feel his cool lips press against my collarbone.

I grinned and swirled around to wrap my arms around his neck. His smile was as wide as mine was and his golden eyes sparkled. I couldn't believe my angel was here with me. My dreams of being in his arms were nothing compared to this. He looked even more beautiful than I imagined him to be and his stone arms around me was something that could never be dreamed up.

I laughed and pulled myself tighter to him, laying my head against his chest and inhaling his sweet scent. None of the shops in all of Paris had a scent like this. His arms tightened around me as he pressed his face to my hair.

"I missed you," I whispered, my voice somewhat choked with happiness.

"And my life has been hell without you," he said to me as I pulled back to look at his face again.

He freed one of his hands from around my waist to brush my cheek then tilt my face up to kiss me. I didn't care about crossing the wrong line as I let my hands tangle in his hair. He seemed to think the same thing as he pulled me closer and traced my spine with his fingers. Just the feeling of his cold lips moving against mine made my heart accelerate until it nearly burst out of my chest. I had to break away, gasping for air as he kissed just under my jaw.

Then he whispered against my skin. "Welcome to Paris."


	9. Chapter Eight: Countryside

Chapter Six: Designer Chapter Eight: Countryside

"You could have told me," I insisted.

"But that wouldn't be a surprise," Alice countered.

"Do you seriously think I like surprises?" I asked.

"You liked this one," she said with a smile in the rear-view mirror.

My eyebrows furrowed in defeat as I cuddled closer to Edward's side. His arm around me tightened and I smiled widely as I watched Alice's eyes dance in the mirror. "Okay, so you were right."

"Aren't I always?" she asked as she grinned at Jasper next to her.

It certainly was a surprise I liked. But everyone felt a lot better today because of this event. It wasn't only Edward that came but it was all the Cullen's.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, suddenly realising they weren't in the car with us.

"She's been kind of looking forward to this trip," Edward answered. "She's wanted to get Emmett here for a while now."

"Oh," I answered.

So that was the reason for her silent mood these two days. I shouldn't be surprised. I wanted to lock myself in the bedroom and stay silent the whole time we were here without Edward. Maybe Rosalie and I were the same in more ways than I thought.

I cringed again as we cruised past all the other cars on the road, coming very close to hitting a red beetle. "Do you have to drive so fast?" I asked in shaky voice.

"I think its better," Alice giggled. "Its so much fun!"

"Fun?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice laughed as she turned in her seat to stare at me. "This is great fun!" She grinned and looked over at Jasper and I suddenly felt a whole lot reassured.

"Well okay," I finally muttered. "But its not like we're late for anything."

Alice shrugged, pushing her sunglasses up her nose even though the clouds had come back and covered the suns rays. I'd asked her why she wore them still and she just told me it was a whole lot better looking. Of course, it was all about fashion with her.

Then I saw her smile at Edward for a moment and his head nod once before he smiled too. I looked between them, accusing them with my eyes.

"What're you two talking about?" I asked. "It better not be about me."

All three of them laughed as I grumbled.

"Nothing Bella," Alice said as Jasper turned a corner a little too fast, only Edwards arm around me kept me from falling out the car.

"Well then what were you talking about?" I asked when I regained my balance. "Its not like I didn't notice."

"Stop over reacting Bella," Alice giggled as the car came to a sudden halt. I flew against my seatbelt and slammed into the seat. "Jaspers just taking me shopping, aren't you?"

Jasper was all the sudden around at Alice's door and holding it open for her. "Of course," he laughed holding his hand out for hers. She took it and stepped out as she turned to look at me.

"Have fun," she giggled with a wink then leaned down and kissed my cheek before skipping down the sidewalk with Jasper at her side.

With a puzzled expression I turned to look at Edward and found him already sitting in the drivers seat, grinning widely at me. I smiled sweetly and unbuckled myself to swing over the headrest and slip into the passenger seat. I was surprised I didn't fall out the car with my clumsiness. "Where to?" he asked with a raised brow and his crooked smile.

"Anywhere," I said after I caught my breath. "Just as long as it's with you."

He laughed and pulled out into traffic again. He drove just as fast as Jasper; passing the cars that were too slow and making me cringe against my seat again. He rolled his eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Why did I think he would do anything to hurt me? I knew he wouldn't but I couldn't help my human reflexes.

It didn't take long for us to pass all city limits and the old buildings changed into open fields. My hair flew in the wind as we drove through the countryside and I turned to look at him. "Where are we going?" I asked with a raised brow.

"No where special," he answered, restraining a smile as he looked forwards.

"Why does no one tell me anything around here?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

He didn't answer as I looked around at the swaying grass and flowers. Their colours weren't that bright in the over cast afternoon but it was still beautiful. The dirt road turned into dust as we zoomed down it, Edward not decelerating until we reached somewhere very remote looking. He pulled up to the side of the road and was at my door and seconds. I took his cold hand as he helped me up and looked around.

"What are we doing way out here?" I asked.

He didn't answer me again as he led me past the short fence by the dirt road and into the long grass. I walked willingly, I was willing to go anywhere with him but I was very confused to coming way out here in the middle of no where.

That's when I noticed it. This farm field, with its yellow flowers and green swaying grass made me think of our meadow back home. Of course it was much bigger, green grass as far as the eye could see and the flowers stretched out right up to the horizon line. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to lie here in the field with him, just feel his arms around me. The arms I'd been longing for, for two days.

I stopped and let go of his hand to lie down in the grass, closing my eyes against the clouded sky. I didn't hear him but suddenly his cold stone arms were around me. I snuggled closer to his chest, inhaling his scent again and sighing, content. His cheek was pressed against my hair as he cradled me in his arms.

"I really did miss you," I muttered. "I can't stand girl trips."

"Was it because we were apart or Alice's behaviour?" he asked and I knew he was restraining a laugh.

"Both," I admitted. "But mostly it was because I wasn't with you. You didn't have to trick me you know."

"I didn't trick you," he answered. "I merely wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah right."

He laughed and kissed my forehead tenderly. "You do like it, don't you?"

"Of course," I said, opening my eyes and looking at him. "I just didn't need to be put through two days of torture."

He shrugged. "It was Alice's idea," he admitted, flashing his crooked smile. "She seemed to think you needed a better wardrobe."

"And you agree with her?" I asked as I took a gulp of air.

"Of course not," he said with a wry smile. "I like anything, as long as it's on you."

I blushed and looked away to compose my embarrassed facial features.

His cold finger was under my chin and turned my face back to him. I bit my lip and averted my eyes away from his smiling face before I started to hyperventilate. I could already feel my breath leaving my lungs with his touch.

"Bella," he sighed. "Why won't you look at me?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Well why not?"

I pressed my lips together and didn't answer.

"That's really frustrating, you know."

I was still silent as he sighed again.

I could feel his fingers trail against the skin on my arm, making goose bumps appear. I bit my lip again and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to look at him but I didn't want to look like a bumbling idiot in front of him, which would just bring on more red faces. The back of his cold hand brushed my cheek lightly and my heart skipped a beat. But I had to be stronger than that. I fell apart too easily and it was something he knew how to use to his benefit.

There was a silence for a moment, just the birds' songs and the wind sounding. Suddenly his hands were on either side of my face and his cold lips pressed against mine. My head was spinning rapidly as my arms, of their own accord, twined around his neck and threw myself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm.

He pulled away as I pouted, my lip jutting out. He'd won again. He got me to look at him.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asked with a grin.

"Fine," I snapped, looking away again. "I just get embarrassed, that's all!"

He chuckled and I could feel his breath against my neck. "You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me."

"When you say it like that," I muttered as I turned to look at him, his golden gaze boring into mine. "I get even more embarrassed."

"Well," he answered with raised brows. "I like it."


	10. Chapter Nine: Dinner

Chapter Six: Designer Chapter Nine: Dinner

Why was I so surprised? I shouldn't be surprised since it was the most popular thing to do in Paris for couples. Eating out. Even though I didn't like it Edward insisted. Those scorching golden eyes made me agree after helplessly nodding. I wanted to tell him no but I just couldn't stand to see that sad look on his face. It broke my heart everytime.

So here we were, outside the fanciest restraunt in the whole of Paris I was sure. It looked like it at least. It was right on the river so the lights sparkled off the waters edge, dancing across the small waves made by the ferrys and boats. The two floored building lit up the dark night as Edward opened my door for me. I took his cold hand with a pout. He chuckled, understanding why I was acting like this. I didn't want to come to a busy restaurant, I wanted to just be alone with him. Just the two of us together. But he seemed to think this was a part of my human experiences so I didn't argue as he led me into the building

It was just as busy as I'd feared and with upper class customers too. I stayed closer to Edwards side, trying to hide myself from their view. There was no way I could fit in here.

The place was very fancy with shiny floors and intricate designs along the walls and ceilings. Behind the small welcoming desk was a large glass door which was opened so we could see straight into the busy dining room. To our left was a hallway and to our right was another, both lined with windows looking into the dining room and out on to the street behind us. I bit my lip as I clutched Edwards arm. He must have felt my tension because he smiled down at me, mouthing 'its okay' to my frightened expression. I gulped as the host appeared. At least he was a man.

For some odd reason this brought me back to Port Angeles. Would the way the waitress acted around Edward be much the same as here? The host smiled kindly at us as his eyes flickered down to me holding Edwards arm.

"Yes sir?" he said. "A table for two?"

Edward nodded, keeping a kind smile on his own angels face. The host bent to collect two menus, although we'd only need one, and reappeared. "This way," he said before walking down the large hallway to the left. Edward pulled me along after him and I stumbled slightly, although he held all of my weight easily. I cowered away from the windows into the dining room but no one looked at us. Not one person I saw glanced up to look at us pass. That was a relief. They were all to busy with their dinners to notice us, or maybe they were kinder not to stare.

It wasn't long until we reached two other glass doors which were opening on to the patio of the restaurant. The starlight was a lot brighter tonight and the navy sky cloudless. Had Edward brought good luck with him or was that just Alice checking the weather again? I didn't know and further more, I didn't care because that was the point I noticed we were alone. No one else was sitting at the other candle lit tables, they were all inside even though it was perfect night, not even any wind.

The host sat us at a table right beside the iron fence seperating the patio from the river below. Edward, being the gentleman, let go of me to pull out a chair with a grin. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my own face and the way my heart fluttered as I sat down. The waiter had already set the menus down before he announced our waiter would be right out, then left. I smiled at Edward, who was sitting across from me now, and he grinned back. His golden eyes scorched, even in the darkness and I fought to keep my breath.

"So," I said after I could catch the air in my lungs. "Why are you subjecting me to this?"

He frowned before shrugging. "You don't like it?" he said with a raised brow.

"No, no," I said quickly, shaking my head and looking out at the river. "I do its just ... I don't know."

I looked back at him to see him staring at me, his expression difficult to figure out. I stretched my hand out to touch his cold, folded ones. His fingers curled around mine as I smiled. "I do like it," I whispered and he smiled slightly. "Just don't surprise me again."

He chuckled but nodded. "Deal." The waitress appeared then, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she walked. Her eyes glimmered when she noticed Edward in the candle light. I pursed my lips and glared at her as she stopped at our table, smiling down at him. It was Port Angeles all over again. But before she could talk she noticed our hands intertwined on the table. Her own lips pursed in what I was happy to say was jealousy. She understood where Edward and I stood. We were love struck and there was no way she could push her way into the relationship. She grinned, showing all her perfect unnaturally white teeth to Edward who had just noticed her.

"Good evening," she said softly in a French accent. "I am Marie, your waitress. Can I start you off with a drink?" She was talking to Edward now.

I looked over at him to see his reaction to her obvious flirting and it made me smile. His brows were furrowed as he looked at her. I could see that annoyed look in his eyes but she didn't seem to notice. He turned then to look at me, his annoyed expression still not gone. "Bella?" he asked.

"Just water," I said with a smile, not looking away from his gaze.

"And you?" she asked, leaning slightly towards him. He didn't move his own eyes from mine as he answered.

"Nothing for me," he answered sharply and she frowned before raising a brow and walking away, confused about his reaction.

I watched her go before looking back at Edward. He was glaring at the doors she had left through. "Whats wrong?" I asked, worried now.

"Its nothing," he muttered as he looked back at me slowly.

"Edward, I want to know," I said with furrowed brows. He stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"She was just thinking some things I didn't enjoy listening to," he answered.

"Was she thinking up pick up lines or something?" I giggled.

"No," he said. "She was thinking about you."

"Me?" I asked with surprise. "What about me?"

He looked back to the doors. "She was internally insulting you," he said through his teeth. "And to think she actually thought she had a chance."

I gaped as I looked towards the door again. How dare she! Not only was she insulting me but she was thinking up ways on how to steal him from me?

She was back then, probably going as fast as she could, with my water. She placed it on the table and turned towards him again. He leaned away from her with a disgusted expression.

"Have you decided what you'd like?" she asked him and he shook his head before looking at me.

"Oh, ah," I said grabbing the menu, forgetting all about it. "I'll just have the lasagna."

"Yeah" she muttered rudely before turning to him again. "And you?"

He took my left hand suddenly and turned it slowly in the candle light. I watched as my ring glinted in the dim light, dazzling her for a moment. "Nothing for me," he said with a mocking smile.

She frowned and pouted her lip before turning away.

"That'll teach her," I muttered as I looked back at him with a smile.

He chuckled. "Teach her what?" he asked with a grin.

"That you're mine and no one elses," I said.

"Of course," he said. "I'm always yours."

I smiled at this as I squeezed his cold fingers. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand as we stared unrelenting into each others eyes.

"So we're leaving after this then?" I asked with a raised brow.

He chuckled but nodded just as another waiter walked through the doors with my meal. I wasn't surprised she had got another waiter to do this table. But he didn't say anything as he set the plate down and walked away. Both Edward and I chuckled.

"Well you've taught her," I said.

He raised a brow and smiled a playful smile.

"Not to mess around with married men."


	11. Chapter Ten: Alone

Chapter Six: Designer Chapter Ten: Alone

I couldn't help but laugh my head off with Edward as we left the restaurant. We'd spotted our late waitress as we left and I caught her eye. There was defiantly a glimmer of jealousy in those large blue eyes of hers. She whipped her blonde curls over her shoulder and sauntered into the kitchen as we ran out the door, hand in hand.

"I've told you," he said with a chuckle as we got into the car. "I prefer brunettes." He grinned over at me and I couldn't help but let out a giggle at his playful mood, my heart skipping a beat again.

His driving was somewhat slower as we drove along the river, enjoying the lights casting sparkles against the water's edge. It was, dare I say it, a perfect night. I didn't want it to end. The morning would bring the sunlight and that would mean we could no longer be so carefree as we were tonight. He was grinning from ear to ear and I didn't want it to disappear. I just wanted to see him like this all the time.

I had no idea where we were going so when we ended up at a very large and fancy hotel. We parked in a large cobbled courtyard next to the curb. I stared in awe out my window at the four bright floors of the building. Lamps and lanterns lit up the walls and the courtyard as the buildings surrounded us. The structure must have been years and years old because of its architecture of an earlier century. Red carpets led the way up to the lobby doors and over the top of the doors was an elegant script that depicted this was the Ritz hotel. My eyes widened at this. I didn't know much about this place but I did know it was very, very expensive.

I crossed my arms as Edward came to get my door for me. He looked down at me with a questionable look. I glared up at him. I hated when he spent so much money on me. It made the difference between us even more prominent.

He sighed. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I just glared balefully up at him my arms still crossed. He stared at my expression for a moment, puzzled before it finally hit him. He bent closer to me and smiled angelically. "Why must you be so stubborn?" he asked, still smiling. "Would you like me to remove you forcefully?"

"I'd like to see you try," I grumbled.

He sighed again and slipped his arms around my waist, easily pulling me from my seat and into his arms. I still had my arms crossed and looked away from him, knowing his expression would make me forgive him quickly.

"How can I make you feel better?" he asked me.

I made the mistake of looking over at him, telling myself I would just peek then look away, but I couldn't. His expression was heart breaking. His golden eyes stared into mine and I had to catch my breath at the way they sparkled in the lamps light.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out the first thing I wanted. "A kiss?"

I bit my lip and looked away, ashamed in myself for giving in so easily. I heard him chuckle at my answer or at my reaction, I couldn't tell which. But his cold finger was under my chin, holding me up with just one arm now. He pulled my face to look back at him as my heart beat increased like always. He stared into my brown eyes for a moment until he smirked.

Then before I could catch my breath he swept into both his arms and started towards the doors. My face burned as we walked into the lobby, hiding my face against Edward's shoulder. I couldn't see or hear anything except the soft tinkling music from the lobby speakers. It was calming although it could never match up to my lullaby. Nothing ever could.

It didn't take much time for the silence to over take us. I blinked and looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. I broke our eye lock to look around us. We were in a dark room now although I could make out the regular furniture of a hotel room.

I bit my lip again as Edward set me on the bed. I lay back, resting my head on the silky covers of the bed as my eyes trailed to Edward now sitting beside me. He grinned widely before leaning towards me, his face only inches from mine. I could smell the sweet fragrance of his breath and feel the marble contours of his body pressed against mine. My heart thudded hyperactively in my chest as he smiled crookedly.

He leaned even closer until his lips touched mine softly. Blood boiled under my skin again and my breathing became ragged as I pulled myself closer to him. He seemed to notice the urgency in my lips and responded in a pleasing way. One of his hands tangled in my hair and the other slid down my back to press me closer to him.

As usual he pulled away too soon and chuckled at my apparent distaste. "Am I forgiven?" he asked with another crooked smile.

It was a moment of silence before I talk again. But I wanted more. I didn't want to stop there. I wanted him to act like that again, carefree. My tone was close to begging but tried to keep it playful. "I don't believe you are fully forgiven yet," I said as I stared into his puzzled golden eyes.

He grinned at my hinting and rested his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around him as his thumb rubbed my cheek softly. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted this night to last forever.

He kissed me in earnest and my breathing returned to being ragged again. I could feel his hand travel down my side and stop at the small of my back. He lifted my shirt ever so slightly to press his cold hand against my over heated skin. I gasped at the sudden temperature change but didn't deny that I didn't enjoy his touch. I loved the feeling of his cold fingers against my body. Along with my gasp, my back arched in a reflex reaction and pressed against his again.

The kiss was even deeper than the last as both our unyielding lips pressed against each other. I sighed and let my lips part, my heartbeat increasing yet again when I felt his cold breath in my mouth. I breathed in his heady scent and found my head spinning at what was happening. I let my own hands rub against his back, clutching his shirt with tenacious fingers. I never wanted to let go.

But his once desperate mood was soon relaxed and he pulled away from the kiss, leaving me breathless again. But I wasn't the only one without air. His heavy breathing continued as he rolled off me and instead lay next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and burying his face in my hair.

I sighed as I grabbed his hand with both of mine and snuggled closer. "You always have to tempt me," he chuckled as I looked at our hands. "Its very unfair of you."

I shrugged. "That's just me," I said. "I happened to have enjoyed it."

"I know you did," he said with a smile in his voice.

"And you didn't?"

"You already know my answer to that."

I nodded and he squeezed my fingers. I felt his breath against my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Soon."

I sighed and gripped his hand in mine. "I know."

"You should sleep Bella," he murmured as he brushed his lips against my jaw line.

"I can't," I admitted.

"Try," he breathed as I closed my eyes. His soft angel's voice began on my lullaby. It was so much better with him right here to sing it to me rather than listen to it on a CD. I smiled and slowly drifted.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Klutz

Chapter Eleven: Klutz

My eyelids fluttered opened to darkness. Although I could see the window's blinds drawn and the sunlight filtering through the space between it and the frame, casting its rays against the room walls. It was daytime and I was still asleep. I wondered why Alice hadn't wakened me yet like the drill sergeant she was. But I remembered why I had slept in.

I had had the best dream my imagination could ever conjure up. Edward and I in Paris, in a hotel room, alone. Like that could ever be true, Alice wouldn't leave my side. I'd be dragged to every shoe shop and boutique in the city, mentally as well as physically chained to Alice.

The way I remembered he touched me sent shivers up and down my spine. His cool breath against my skin was something that had made me restless in the night. His golden gaze staring deeply into mine with a somewhat hungry reflection for not my blood but my body.

I turned over sighing as I tucked my head into my pillow still imagining it was Edward holding me. But that's when I realised the pillow was too hard and the scent to tantalising to be something offered from a French hotel. As well the blankets around me were too much like…

I lifted my eyelids again to see Edward's angel face smiling that heart stopping crooked smile at me. I wasn't dreaming he really was here with me. His stone arms were holding me tightly against his chest and I could smell my favourite scent radiating off his skin. I grinned and pressed my face against his shoulder, inhaling as I did so.

He chuckled. "Well good morning to you too."

I bit my lip and pulled back to see his face, an innocent expression across my own. "Sorry," I muttered. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Again?" he asked with another chuckle, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Again," I repeated with a small blush at my idiocy. "I was sure Sergeant Alice would be on call again."

"Well much to your disappointment, I'm sure, we are truly and completely alone."

My heart thumped unevenly as last night's festivities dawned on me. I blushed even brighter as I cast my eyes elsewhere from his penetrating gaze. I felt like he could see straight into my head even though it was obvious he couldn't access my locked vault of a mind.

"You're not embarrassed at yourself, are you?" he asked, trying to suppress laughter.

"Not really," I answered in a small voice. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" he asked with honest curiosity in his voice.

"Its … last night," I finally muttered, my voice pathetically shaking. "I thought it was a dream. Too good to be true, really."

He was silent and I grew stiller by the moment. Was that the wrong thing to say? I'd ruined the moment, like always.

"Edward?" I asked as I raised my eyes to look at him again. But I breathed a sigh of relief to see a smile on his face, his eyes closed. I wondered what he could possibly thinking about. He didn't even answer me when I called his name.

I raised my hand hesitantly to brush my fingers across his cool cheek. The instant my fingertips touched his skin his eyes opened the gold smouldering in the dim light.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I was day dreaming, forgive me."

"Of what?" I asked, innocently curious.

He smirked impishly, keeping his lips shut tight.

"Of what?" I repeated with a raised brow and a frown. It wasn't something bad, I hoped.

"Don't over react love," he chuckled as he rested his cold palm against my own cheek. "I was just thinking about last night."

I automatically froze something I'd picked up from him. Was there something he didn't like? Should I even be worried?

"Bella!" he laughed. "Stop being so pessimistic. I was looking at last night on a bright light. Its been added to the list of my ten best nights." He grinned; stunning me for a moment and making my heart do a few summersaults.

"You know I was thinking the same thing," I said after I could breathe.

"Are sure you want to go out?" Edward asked me as he helped me put on my coat (it was a colder out today, Alice had called with the weather before I woke up. Well before anyone had woken up, really.)

"Yes," I insisted, turning to him. "No matter how much I'd like to stay in with just you," – I smiled and he chuckled – "I can't be so mean to Alice. She really wanted me to see the sights, not just her brother." I poked my finger against his chest with a playful grin.

"I suppose your right," he said as he opened the door, holding it for me. "You care too much about others."

"What can I say?" I asked as I passed him. "It's one of my best qualities."

"Of course, I agree," he said as he caught up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against his side. "Every quality is your best." He kissed my cheek once before letting go to open my door for me.

Alice was somewhat overly joyful as we parked outside a very big and old building I'd seen before but couldn't name. She was about to burst with happiness as she grinned at me, clapping her hands as I walked towards her. "Are you ready for some sight seeing?" she asked me as I stopped in front of her, Edward at my side in seconds.

"Whatever you say," I said with a shrug.

She frowned but took hold of Jasper's hand before walking forwards. Edward and I both laughed quietly before he took my hand and followed after them.

I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett had decided not to join us again. Wasn't this city supposed to be sight seen in pairs? Alone pairs as in not with your best friend. I frowned at this thought but shook it off as we turned the corner where I finally could name the place.

It was the Lourve, one of the most famous museums in the world and home to the best pieces of art in history. Well I was sure to trip and break something in here. Whether it is a one thousand-year-old vase or the glass casing of the Mona Lisa, it was going down. But here with Edwards hand securely around my own I felt a whole lot less clumsy.

Coming around the corner I noticed the gigantic triangle of glass raising out from the ground, many people standing around it and taking pictures. I frowned when I noticed Alice ahead with a camera in her hand, snapping away. No doubt I'd be pushed into each and every shot she takes. It's to document your human experiences, she would say. I'd much rather be a beautiful vampire in a picture with Edward rather than a pathetic excuse for a human beside a god. Could there be a better way to take a hit at my self-esteem?

The day moved very slowly for me. It felt like hours until Alice chanted we could go home now. I sighed in relief as I rubbed my feet, limping towards the car as Edward held in laughter. I glared over at him. "Don't you dare," I muttered and he pressed his lips together.

Of course I'd hurt myself, that didn't surprise me. What I was surprised by was that I hadn't knocked anything over or destroyed any pieces of priceless artwork. Me, the walking disaster in a museum usually flashed 'danger' in a neon sign but I'd done it. But being the klutz I was, I'd stubbed my toe just as we were leaving, hitting the stone steps as we descended. Only I could do that. Although I didn't scream out as Jasper sent calming waves in my direction, numbing the pain for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Edward asked, his amusement now gone as he looked at my pained face.

I shook my head as we rounded the corner, biting my lip against the pain in my foot. No need to draw anymore attention to myself. I just wanted to get back to the hotel without embarrassing myself.

We dropped them off and said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper, telling them we'd see them tomorrow at the airport and drove off. I sighed in relief to be out of Alice's teasing attitude as the pain shot through me again. I moaned and let my head roll back against the seat. Edward was silent through the whole car ride but was pulling me out of my seat and into his arms in seconds, no matter how much I protested.

I felt a whole lot better when I was lying on the bed again, closing my eyes and sighing loudly. "Is it bad?" I asked him, opening my eyes to see him slip my shoe off. His cold hands felt so good against my swollen toe, making me remember when I broke my hand. "Its not broken is it?"

"No, no," he murmured almost to himself. "Just bruised."

He handled my foot with such care as he smiled up at me. "You should have let me carry you and it wouldn't be this bad," he said.

"Well it wouldn't be this bad if Alice hadn't made me run to keep up," I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking away.

"None the less," he whispered seductively, now in my ear. It made me shiver slightly as his cold lips pressed at the hollow under my ear, making me forget all about the pain. "It was quite enjoyable to watch."

"You're impossible."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Complication

Chapter Twelve: Complication

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It makes me feel a whole lot better at what I'm doing.**

Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time, I thought to myself? Well it must be because those were my exact feelings as we waited in the airport terminal, my head on Edward's shoulder.

First of all, I was sad to leave Paris. It was such a beautiful place and so lively where you never had nothing to do. Forks would seem so small compared to all this. It was hard to leave the lights of the city behind to go back to a hometown, settle down kind of place. It would be so different from these wonderful days I spent here. Although the first days weren't the best, the last ones were and I never thought I could happy about stubbing my toe.

Second, I was happy to go home. I knew that I would get to see Charlie, Esme and Carlisle soon. I knew they'd all miss me just as much as I missed them, Charlie especially. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my father since the bigger separation was approaching.

My stomach turned upside down at that thought. The wedding was so close now and I didn't know if I was ready, although I wasn't talking about the wedding. But I should be happy. Once it was over I would able to spend eternity with my personal angel.

I turned my eyes up to see his stone expression, his dark golden eyes staring at the crowds. They were slightly narrowed and I could see that annoyed look in his set lips. Something in the people's minds was bothering him.

He noticed me then, our eyes meeting and that breathtaking smile lighting his face. I still couldn't believe I had the power to bring that on. I was doubting my abilities again.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him with raised brows. I already knew the answer before it was out of his mouth.

"Its nothing," he muttered, looking away again.

I sighed loudly. "You always keep things from me," he whined. "And you say its annoying for me not to tell you my thoughts. It works both ways."

He looked down at me again, his eyes amused and a smile twitching at the sides of his mouth. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered in a huff.

"Well I'll tell you what," he said. "If I tell you what I'm thinking, will you do the same?"

"Deal," I agreed. It was easy enough to make up something off the top of my head. Coming up with lies had gotten a lot easier for me.

He looked at the crowd, the frustrated look back again. "The humans here annoy me," he admitted. "They all seem to think that you're not good enough for me."

My heart dropped at this and I bit my tongue, trying not to cry as I looked around at the other people. Why would they think such things? How the human mind could be so evil was beyond me. Of course I was human and I had many mean thoughts as well, taking Lauren for instance. It was human nature but it seemed so hurtful when they announced this in their minds.

"Of course that's utterly ridiculous," he said with a shake of his head, bringing me back from my revive. They know not what I see." His hand brushed along my cheek, just under my wet eyes still fighting to keep the traitor tears back. "I see my Bella. The most beautiful creature on this planet Earth."

This made me smile again, the blush lighting my cheeks at the sincerity in his words and his eyes.

He smiled back, ducking his head to kiss my forehead. My eyes closed at this gesture, sighing contentedly and snuggling closer to his marble form.

"So," he said casually. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

I kept my voice cool and calm and I did answer half truthfully. "I was just thinking about how sad I am about leaving Paris," I sighed. "It's been such a great vacation."

He chuckled. "I knew you liked it, deep down." He bent then to whisper in my ear. "I'll bring you back again. Just the two of us."

"I like that idea," I muttered.

He laughed and pressed his cheek against my hair.

"And then I was happy about going home," I said, marvelling at how I used the word 'home'. "We get to see Charlie and Esme and Carlisle again. I've missed them all so much."

"I'm sure they've all missed you just as much," he said, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," I murmured.

Before he could answer Alice's trilling voice came. "They're boarding," she sighed, unhappy as I was about leaving. "Lets go."

I let Edward half drag me to the boarding area. I don't know why I was so tired. Maybe it was because I could barely sleep due to my injured toe, which was still killing me. I'd have to get Carlisle to look at it. Do they have medicine like that?

Or was it because I had Edward beside me the whole night in Paris in a hotel room, alone again. I'd stayed up all night in his arms trying to decide on a way to undermine him to get what I wanted early. Of course it didn't happen.

I was soon sitting in my seat and sighing in relief. We were going home. I looked out the window beside me to see the wet tarmac, Paris in the distance. I frowned and wondered if I truly would get to see it again. It definitely a place I wanted to visit for a second time. I'd have to remind Edward in another fifty years.

I sighed again and shifted myself so I could put my head on Edward's shoulder again. His arm draped around my body and held me close, tracing the features on my face with his thumb soothingly. I could feel all the fear and anxiousness fade. He must have the same powers as Jasper. Either that or I was insane for him. Okay, so I'd go for number two.

My eyes closed at his touch and the last thing I heard was the engine starting and the plane pulling away.

I felt utterly useless as my eyes opened again. I found myself against the familiar texture and I heard the purring of the Volvo. We were home and I didn't even know it. Why do I always fall asleep on a plane?

I lifted my head and looked over beside me to see Edward smiling while he watched the road. "I didn't know you were so tired," he commented.

I stifled a yawn, stretching my arms. "Sorry," I said, pushing the hair out of my face. "How long was I out?"

"Quite a long time," he chuckled. "Alice was contemplating pinching you again. We all knew how that would end."

I nodded and laughed. "I didn't … talk, did I?"

"Don't worry," he assured me. "You only whispered, something different. Usually you're shouting." He turned to grin at me.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. "So, what's the scoop?"

"Not much," he said with a shrug. "You said 'I want to go back' many times-"

"Oh," I muttered. "I must have been dreaming about Paris." I smiled timidly as he grinned.

"I promise," he said nodding his head.

We were both silent for a moment as the road flew beneath us faster than legal. I kind of have gotten over that.

"Where we going?" I asked finally.

"Your house," he answered. "I'm sure Charlie is missing you."

I turned and looked around, suddenly noticing we were alone. "Where is everybody?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Rosalie let Emmett drive her car to the airport so they're taking that home," he answered, looking ahead again.

"Oh."

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was puzzled as he pulled it out.

"Carlisle?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment, as he listened to his father speak. He sighed, a slight growl escaping his lips.

"Should have known," he answered as he looked over at me before looking back at the road. "Tell them we'll work it out later, although you probably already know the answer."

There was another pause as he sighed.

"Thank you Carlisle," he said before ending the call and putting it back in his pocket. His hands clenched on to the steering wheel as his teeth gritted.

"Edward," I asked before I could stop myself. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer for a moment before he looked over at me, his dark eyes even blacker.

"A complication."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Surprise

No matter how many times I begged for him to tell me what the 'complication' was he never answered

No matter how many times I begged for him to tell me what the 'complication' was he never answered. He just gave me a shake of his head making me more and more angry. I crossed my arms even tighter against my chest and glared ahead of myself.

"Are we going to your house then?" I asked.

He looked over at me, frowning. "Yes," he answered, turning away again. "Although I'm sure the news is going to upset you."

I could tell in the tone of his voice that he was upset himself. Whatever this news was, it wasn't good.

But I was glad we were going to his house. That meant that I wouldn't have to have that embarrassing reunion with Charlie yet. We both were still not good at the whole emotion thing. But the biggest reason why I didn't want to go home was because I wanted to hear what this complication was from Carlisle himself. I couldn't hear his voice on the phone and I knew Edward was prone to overreaction but if Carlisle was upset then it really was bad. Of course I didn't know what his feelings were, not yet at least.

We finally pulled up in front of the house and he opened my door for me, silent. I frowned as I stepped out and walked towards the house, his arm around my waist in seconds. He was being overbearingly protective again, that wasn't a good sign.

We stepped through the door and I breathed a sigh of relief to just see my family and no one else. I was thinking someone had shown up but it wasn't that.

"How long ago was it?" Edward asked Carlisle who was standing by the back window-wall, deep in thought.

"Only a few minutes," he answered aloud.

"Well we already know the answer," Alice, who was at my side now said.

"Have you...?" Carlisle began nodding towards me but looking at Edward.

He shook his head before his father finished speaking. "No," he said. "Not yet."

"But we already know the answer!" Alice repeated. "There's no way she'll accept it."

I knew by 'she' she meant me. "You know I'm right here," I said in disgust, hating to be the third person in this conversation.

They looked at me, Jasper standing by the staircase, Esme and Rosalie frowning from the sofa and Emmett leaning against the wall beside Carlisle. I just remembered this was the first time I'd seen them after our girl's trip. They no longer looked as happy as I had pictured them to be in Paris.

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently, eyeing Carlisle as the silence continued. "What's the matter?"

"We've just received a phone call," he said. "From the Denali clan."

Oh yes, I remembered them. Denali was the place the Cullens once lived, the place Edward escaped to when we first met, the place where one of my biggest enemies, that I hadn't even met, resided. I'd not learned much about them aside from the fact they were 'vegetarians' like the Cullens and that every female there had some interest in Edward, one above the rest. Tanya, the enemy I never knew I had. Although Edward had assured me she was nothing to worry about I couldn't help but do just that. One beautiful vampire against a tiny frail human like me? That was not good.

"And?" I pressed; knowing there was more. The clan calling wasn't something that should worry them all so much.

"They want to attend the wedding," Alice finished for Carlisle, her tiny eyebrows scrunched together in disgust.

"What?" I cried in horror, my face turning white. The Denali clan, all those females around Edward? No, no, no. That was not going to happen, over my dead body. Of course, maybe that was the extremes Tanya would go to. I shivered at the thought.

"Like I said before," Edward announced. "They are not invited, therefore they can not come."

The rest of the family nodded

"Not a chance," Emmett added.

"And you told them that?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded. "Then why is everyone still worried?"

There was a silence before Alice answered. "Well Bella," she started. "The Denali clan are not usually one to take orders. They do as they please, especially the three sisters."

"So they're coming anyway?" I asked with wide eyes. There was no hope for me.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward said as his arm constricted around my waist. "Nothing will happen."

How could I not worry? I had every reason to worry.

It had been two days since I learned the news of the Denali clan's arrival. I had grown more and more afraid of the future. Edward had assured me every time I voiced my fears that there was nothing to worry about. That smile of his always made me a lot better but the fear would just return later.

The reunion with Charlie was just as I imagined. So embarrassing that I was red in the face.

Edward had driven me home after the conversation with Cullens but I told him not to come in with me. I was supposed to be with Alice for our girl's vacation anyway. Charlie would have a heart attack if he figured out I had been alone with Edward in a hotel room. Even though I was getting married to him Charlie still hadn't forgiven me.

It was good to get hug him again and see that crinkly-eyed smile across his face but I just wanted to escape to my room to be with Edward again. That was selfish, I thought. I should stay with Charlie and spend as much time as I could with him. So I did, sitting with him at dinner and lying about us girls in New York and how Alice had loved it along with Rosalie. He asked me if I had seen Edward yet and I told him I hadn't. Lying was coming a lot easier to me now.

"So it was good to get away?" he asked me as we ate the leftover pizza that he had had yesterday.

"Yeah," I answered. "It was good. But I'm glad I'm back now."

His eyebrows furrowed but didn't say anything more.

It was finally late enough for me to say my good nights and escape to my room where Edward waited. I felt so much better in his arms and my worry seeped out of me in those tender moments.

The next two days were much the same as usual. Charlie said good morning and good night to me like he had done before I left and nothing more. Which meant I got to spend a lot more time in my room alone with Edward. I didn't mind it but my head kept telling me to talk with Charlie. _You don't have much time left_, it told me. So I did try to talk to him but he just gave me one-word answers. Not so helpful.

Today Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had gone off to hunt. That left me at the Cullens house with Esme, Carlisle at the hospital for the day. I was happily sitting with her now on the sofa as we arranged flowers in the vases, talking quietly about the wedding. Esme informed me of the many plans Alice had been entertaining her with. She laughed frequently, like bells in the large room. Alice had indeed been busy.

"She's so excited," she told me as she cut the stems to size, handing me them to put in a vase. "I don't think she could be happy when she's not planning something or other. I thank you for letting her do this for you."

"Its good to see her happy," I said as I put one of the roses into the vase. It was a very pretty flower and I had to voice that.

Esme smiled and nodded. "Well that's good to hear," she said. "Alice has already picked those as the flowers at the wedding."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "I didn't know she knew me that well."

"Alice knows everyone very well," Esme said with a warm smile, handing me the last flower.

I put it in the vase beside the others and smiled back at her. "Isn't that wonderful?" she remarked as she picked it up and set it on the table next to her. "Thank you for helping me today. I'm sure you have many other things you could be doing."

"Oh no," I said shaking my head. "I'm very glad to help."

"So, are you nervous?" she asked with a giggle.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach."

She patted my folded hands on my lap as she answered. "Don't be. That look in his eye every time he looks at you just makes me feel like crying with happiness. But sadly I'm unable to do that." She smiled and I grinned back. "I'm so glad you're going to be apart of our family dear. Of course I count you in already."

"Thank you Esme," I said, my smile growing. "You're too kind to me."

"Nonsense," she said with a wave of her hand. "You've saved out family so many times from breaking apart."

"How?" I asked with confusion.

"Edwards loneliness in life has broken our family apart so much," she sighed. "We've hated to see him so alone and now that you are here ... well you've saved us but him most of all."

We smiled at each other before we embraced, her cold grasp gentle.

Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. We both looked up, puzzled as Esme rose and gracefully walked to the door, a blur to my eyes. She opened it slowly and looked quite shocked at who it was.

Before she could speak three women walked into the room, another blur of movement.

The woman on the right with the curls of black hair was the shortest of them all. They bounced on her shoulders as she came to a halt, her pale skin glinting off the white walls as she looked around. Her full lips were in a frown and her perfect eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she looked at the other woman.

The woman to the far left was somewhat like her companion. Although her dark brown hair was cut just below her ears and it framed her round face nicely. Again her pink lips were full but in a smile at the moment as she stared at me making me feel like I was being x-rayed.

The last woman in the middle made me take a stab at myself. Her straight strawberry blonde hair flowed just past her shoulders and like the other girls, framed her skinny face well. One of her perfect eyebrows was raised over her golden eyes and her thin lips were turned up in the corners as she stared at me.

I cringed at her stare, swallowing loudly as she flashed her dazzling white teeth.

"Hello Bella," she crooned in a warm, inviting voice. "Its nice to finally meet you. I'm Tanya."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Friends

Thanks for all your awesome reviews

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Keep them coming and I'll write I whole lot more.**

I blinked several times before I could gain composure of my actions and myself. My heartbeat had sped up a considerable amount and left me silently gasping for air. My mouth hung open as I stared into the golden eyes of my unknown enemy. She stared back, obviously enjoying my near compulsions.

"T … Tanya?" I stuttered, licking my lips nervously.

She just smiled wider in response as I coughed, nearly choking as I swallowed. She was here, now? It was even worse than I had pictured it. She was the essence of beauty, the portrait of an angel standing in front of me. I could picture myself in a mirror with her beside me, how different we would look. How gorgeous she would look and how pitifully frail I would be.

Her hand extended to her left, the black haired girl. "These are my sisters, Irina," she said sweetly before gesturing towards the shorthaired girl. "And Katrina."

They both nodded Katrina smiling widely and Irina looking away again.

Esme was beside me, pulling me to my feet as she kept a grip around my arm. I knew she didn't like me being in the same room as these girls, even if they were 'vegetarians' as well. "We didn't expect you to come," she said. "Were you invited?"

"We decided to come anyway," Katrina giggled, grinning widely.

"Hush Kate," Tanya hissed and her sister backed down. "We were sure we would be invited to such a…" she stopped to look at me, smiling "happy event."

I gulped and Esme's hold on me tightened. "Well you should come back later," she said softly. "I'm afraid the family is out. I'm sure you'd like to hunt after your long journey."

I knew this wouldn't be true because of their bright golden gaze. They weren't thirsty at all.

"Actually," Irina butted in, her arms still crossed. "We've had our share just outside of town."

Tanya hissed at her sister and they glared at each other for a second before Irina looked away. "That's right. We're sure you need help with the planning."

"Oh, well sadly we don't," Esme said, her calm voice growing darker by the second. "We've got everything under control. Thank you for coming by the way."

Suddenly there was a sudden wind and Tanya was standing beside me. I backed into Esme who held me close to her side. One of Tanya's manicured hands shot out and grabbed my own. Her cold grasp was hard and very unlike the way the Cullens handled me, with care. She lacked the kindness they used when touching me.

"Do you mind if I talk to the future bride?" she asked, flashing a white smile.

Before Esme could object Tanya had pulled me from her grasp and started towards the other room, me stumbling along after her. I threw a terrified glance at Esme who was surrounded by the sisters looking horrified as I turned the corner.

Tanya didn't let go of me until we were standing in the dining room, the living area hidden from view. She spun me around to face her, still holding my wrist as she smiled at me. I could tell she was fighting not to break my bones with her cold hard grasp. My hand was growing numb as she cut off the blood flow.

"So, Isabella," she pronounced my name slowly.

"Bella," I squeaked, unable to control my voice.

"Bella," she repeated with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

I swallowed and eyed her batting eyes with my own.

"Nervous?" she asked me. "Well don't be. I mean you no harm Bella. I just want to be friends."

I could tell from that flash in her eye that was the last thing she wanted. I surprised myself by knowing when she was lying.

"Friends?" I whispered.

"Of course," she laughed, like bells in the wind. "I want to be able to congratulate you on your…happy day."

I could see her jaw tense at these words but her smile never faltered. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions or maybe I'd grown more perceptive.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"Your welcome," she said. "Now wouldn't it be great if we were friends?" Her eyelashes batted once.

I blinked at her weird gestures she was giving me. "I…I don't know," I stuttered, caught up in her gaze.

She frowned, her perfect eyebrows creasing in the middle. She blinked again before answering. "You don't want to be my friend?" she asked in annoyance.

"I…don't know," I repeated making her even angrier.

She blinked several times now and every time her grip on my wrist became tighter. She hissed as I bit my lip, trying not to cry out in the pain she was giving me.

"Do you want to be my friend?" she asked through her teeth.

That's when I figured it out, Tanya's power. It was controlling how you felt about her. The many eye bats she was giving me, trying to make me her friend weren't working. My mind was private and it seemed that was how her power worked. I wouldn't give in because it didn't harm me at all.

"No," I answered, surprised at the calmness of my voice. I laughed slightly as I said this, proud of myself for figuring out her ways.

She snarled and I backed away from her, my back hitting the glass wall. I was cornered, oh no. I'd made her angry and I didn't even notice we were alone. She let go of my wrist to clench her hands into fists. If it could happen, there would be steam flying out her ears she was so angry.

I gulped as she raised her right hand over her head, hissing profanities at me. I knew what she was doing. She was going to slap me across the face like I'd seen girls do in those movies. Except instead of one girl getting a red face I would no longer have a head.

Everything happened so quickly that I had to rewind it in my mind.

Her palm came flying down, so close to hitting my face when another hand grabbed her wrist to restrain her. Then someone was standing in between the two of us and I rejoiced when I heard his voice.

"Watch yourself Tanya," Edward hissed, a growl deep in his chest. "You might never get this hand back."

He threw her arm down to her side again as she glared up at him, her eyes going to me every once in a while.

"Edward," she said the calmness back into her voice as she looked down at me again.

"I think you should go," Edward said through his teeth although I couldn't see his face.

"I think I'll stay where I am," she said, crossing her arms.

"Go," he snarled.

"No," she said. "I'm not finished here."

"So help me," he hissed as he inhaled sharply in annoyance. "If you ever try and hurt my finance again I'm not going to be able to restrain myself."

He growled loudly at her as she stepped back. "Have it your way," she huffed before staring at me. "Goodbye Bella. Hope to see you again soon." She smirked as Edward took a deliberate step towards her, his hands clenched. She was gone in seconds leaving us alone in the room.

He turned to me and sighed before brushing my cheek with his fingertips. "Did she hurt you?" he asked anxiously, his eyes apologetic.

"No," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I still have my head."

He smiled and I fought to keep my breath. Then his eyes looked down before lifting my left arm up carefully. That's when I saw the bruises along my wrist where she had gripped me. I winced slightly and he noticed.

"She did hurt you," he sighed, a hiss escaping his lips. "How good it would feel to get my hands around that skinny neck of hers…"

"Stop," I said as he stared at me. I raised my right hand and touched his face softly. "Just promise me something, okay?"

"Anything," he answered right away, his darkened gold eyes boring into mine.

"Don't ever let me be Tanya's friend."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Acceptance

Edit on the last chapter:

**Edit on the last chapter: **

"If you ever try and hurt my _**finance**_ again I'm not going to be able to restrain myself."

That word should be fiancée, sorry for the mix up.

**And thanks for all your awesome comments! You all inspire me to continue.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Acceptance**

I felt a lot better when I walked back into the living room with Edward by my side. My breathing became a whole lot normal when I saw it was just my family there, or maybe that was Jaspers doing. It seemed Tanya and her sisters truly had left the house and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to come face to face with an angry Tanya again.

Esme was at my side in seconds, her perfect heart shaped face crossed it worry. "Oh Bella, dear!" she cried horror. "I'm so sorry. I should have done something."

"Don't worry Esme," I said with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

I heard Edward snort beside me. "Really," I added for emphasis, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Doesn't seem like it," Emmett chuckled from his place at the door. Everyone's eyes flashed down to my wrist and back up again. I shifted my sweater down to cover the damage, looking for another subject to pick up on.

"But how did you all get here?" I asked with a raised brow. They couldn't have known what was happening. I looked to Alice for my answers. She shifted from foot to foot, frowning as if disappointed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I wasn't watching Tanya. I didn't see them until she'd showed up at the house. Sorry."

"Oh," I said, understanding. Tanya shouldn't have been something to worry about but now it seemed she was. "Don't worry Alice. It's not your fault. You have too many things to watch as it is."

"I know," she said with a slight smile. "I just hate being blind."

I smiled back and sighed.

"But you guys shouldn't have come back," I insisted.

They all looked puzzled. "Why?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Well you'll have to go away again," I said, looking up into Edwards darkened eyes. It was evident none of them had enough time to quench their thirst.

"Well we couldn't just leave you like that Bella," Alice said as I looked over at her again. "You needed our help."

"I could have handled it," I said with a frown, doubting my chances of winning against Tanya.

Edward snorted beside me again and I shot a dark glance up at him. He was trying not to smile but he couldn't quite keep that sparkle of amusement out of his eyes.

"Come on Bella," Alice said. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" I asked with suspicion.

"You're a Cullen now," she said with a grin. "Apart of the family."

"Yeah!" Emmett chimed in. "And if they hurt one Cullen, they deal with all of us." He punched his fist into his palm with a grin.

These few words made a smile crawl across my face. Those words made me feel so much better. They were my family and I knew what families did for each other. They protected one another at any cost. It was like what I was trying to do with Charlie. He was my family and I wanted to protect him from all the mythical happenings around us and all the dangers I brought him.

Edwards arm was around my waist and he squeezed me to his side as everyone agreed with what Emmett said.

"Of course you are Bella, dear," Esme said as she patted my arm.

"The sister I always wanted!" Alice giggled as Jasper nodded along with a smiling Rosalie.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett laughed. "Its no fun without Bella."

Biting my lip and looking down my face became hot. I unconsciously went to grab my wrist like I always did when I was embarrassed and hissed in pain. I'd forgotten about the bruise on my arm which now seemed to have its own heart beat. Edward noticed my stiffening and gently pressed his cold hand around my wrist, numbing the pain for a moment. But that might also be Jasper's doing, the whole family seemed to notice my pain face.

"I better get home," I finally announced. "Charlie will probably wondering what I'm doing, again." I smiled as convincingly as I could to them.

"Are you sure you don't want Carlisle to look at your arm?" Esme asked with a frown. "It won't be long until he arrives home."

"No, no," I said hastily with a shake of my head. "I think I'm feeling a bit better now."

I saw Jasper shake his head as he chuckled to himself. He knew exactly the kind of pain I was in but I hoped he wouldn't voice it. It was embarrassing being the center of attention and I just wanted some time alone with Edward again. I chanced a glance up at him he was smiling, before looking back at my family. I saw that Esme also had a smile on her face and I was sure it was because she saw the look I gave Edward.

"Of course, dear," she answered, still smiling widely. "We'll see you later."

"Sooner rather than later," I corrected as Edward led me towards the open door.

"You're always welcome," she said.

Edward helped me into the car even though I fully capable of doing it myself. I told him this and he just chuckled, closing the door.

Charlie wasn't pleased when I showed up with Edward again. He glared fully at him, his teeth on edge.

"Calm down Dad," I assured him. "He's just dropping me off." Of course that was a lie. Edward and I had made up a plan that he'd take the Volvo home and climb through my window again. Spending another night in Edward's arms was pretty pleasurable in my mind, not so much in Charlie's.

He calmed as Edward left, kissing me on my forehead at the doorway and winking as he got into his car. I stifled a giggle as I walked past Charlie, towards the staircase. It would be good to be ready for when he'd come back.

"Bells," I heard Charlie call behind me.

"Yes Dad?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.

His eyes flashed down and back up with furrowed brows. "What's that on your arm?"

Shoot! I'd forgotten to cover up the bruise on my arm and it was now shown to a surprised Charlie. I hastily pulled my sleeve over to cover it up. "Its nothing Dad," I muttered, turning again.

"Its something," he persisted and I sighed, trying to think up something quick.

"I was potting plants with Esme and I got my arm stuck in the vase," I said, questioning this story. It was pretty lame if I thought it over. Charlie looked just as confused as I felt and I took advantage of this and turned for the stairs.

"Bella!" he called as I walked up the stairs. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Bed," I answered with a fake yawn. "Tired. Gotta get up early tomorrow. You know the drill."

"Wait," he said. "I have something to say before you disappear again."

I swallowed noisily. If only he knew I'd soon disappear forever. I shook my head of that thought. Stay positive, I thought.

"What's going on?" I asked in as calm a voice as I could muster.

"Well, it's about the wedding."

I sighed. "Dad, I know how you feel about it. Nothing you say is going to change-"

"Hear me out Bells!" he interrupted me. He took a deep breath before talking again. "Look, I've been thinking about this a lot and I've been really looking at you two together. I've finally made up my mind on what I think about this. For one, I still think you're too young. You could wait a little longer but I think that … there really is something between you two. I can see that lost look in your eyes when you're not with him. I know I may not understand everything but I'm willing to try." He sighed loudly as he looked at me.

Was this meaning that he accepted me marrying Edward? Was this some crazy way to say he would be happy for me?

"So," I said, blinking quickly. "You accept…my choice?"

He nodded before I grinned and jumped on to hug him. "Thanks Charlie!"

As I pulled back from the hug he was red and I was surprised I wasn't totally embarrassed from this highlighted display of emotion. Maybe I was too happy for that. I backed off, still smiling as I headed for the stairs.

"'Night Dad and thanks," I said.

He was still red as he grumbled something under his breath and stalked off to the TV again.

I practically skipped up the staircase and into the bathroom, singing to myself in the shower and grinning as I brushed my teeth. I'd never seen my eyes so alight and happy as I combed through my wet hair, too excited to dry it. I quickly ran out the bathroom, down the hall and into my room, shutting my door behind me before jumping down on my bed beside Edward.

He chuckled at my elated attitude as I took deep breaths, both to calm myself and to smell his scent. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much but I just couldn't stop. The happiness was overwhelming me and I felt like I could explode into confetti.

"Did you hear?" I asked him breathlessly. "What Charlie said?"

He laughed and nodded a smile on his face. I laughed again and put my head on the pillow, relief as his arms wrapped around me. "This just makes everything that little bit better," I sighed as I cuddled closer to him.

He laughed again before there was a comfortable silence in which only our gentle breathing was heard.

He finally broke it, saying, "There's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot," I murmured, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"How do you actually feel about marrying me?"

I lifted my head and looked at his innocent expression, puzzled. "What kind of question is that?"

"Are you going to answer it?" he asked.

I shrugged before laying my head against his chest again. "I think I could get used to being Mrs. Cullen."

I felt him silently laugh under me and I couldn't help but join in. "Ah crap that sounded so weird."

"Weird?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"Just the way it sounds," I said with a shrug. "Not that I don't like it or anything but being called Mrs. Cullen at eighteen is bound to have some weirdness."

I felt his breath on my neck. "It won't to me," he chuckled. His lips pressed against my jaw and I couldn't help but inhale sharply at the cold.

"I know it won't," I laughed. "But I can see it now. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Kinda catchy, don't you think?"

He laughed again before turning my face to look into his darkened eyes. "I could easily get used to it," he said with a grin.

"And so could I," I whispered before he kissed me.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Dreaming

Thanks for all your awesome comments

**Thanks for all your awesome comments!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Dreaming**

I slept a nightmare free night and instead I had a very interesting dream.

I recognised the place I was in an instant. I'd seen many pictures of the inside and I saw the outside for myself but never been it before. We'd passed it and Alice pointed it out as she did with all the other places.

The Notre Dame was very large but not empty. The ceiling curved upwards at an amazing height, the painted glass windows letting the sun shine through in many different colours it took my breath away. The arches on either side of walls were both blocked entrances because of the many chairs lined up. Turning around I noticed the large circular stained glass window above, which was the significant part of the cathedral, how I recognised where I was.

That's when I saw who was standing next to me. Charlie with a large smile on his face had his arm out to me. Was that a new suit he was wearing? Confused, I suddenly noticed the dim white light coming off his face and looked down. Here I was, in my wedding dress Alice had picked out for me and my hair curled on top of my head. I touched the satin with my fingertips hesitantly as Charlie cleared his throat. I looked up to see him smiling still as he nodded forwards, still holding out his arm. I looked the way he nodded and lost my breath again.

There he was my Edward, looking more beautiful than I could have ever imagined him to be. He was grinning from ear to ear and his golden eyes sparkled as he watched me. But that wasn't the only thing that sparkled. His face looked like a million tiny jewels were imbedded in his skin. For some reason I didn't have enough room in me to worry about Charlie seeing him like this. Instead I bit my lip and looked away, embarrassed. I swallowed loudly as I looked over at Charlie. I tucked my arm around him and he grinned widely as I looked up again.

He was still there, waiting for me of all people. My heartbeat increased as Charlie started to walk forwards. I followed, hoping to God I wouldn't trip at a special moment like this. As I watched Edward grinning at me I couldn't help but smile myself. I couldn't take my eyes off his perfection and that crooked smile that made my heart jump out of my chest.

From the corner of my eye I could see the rest of my family there, all smiling widely at me. Renee and Phil were sitting at the front along with Esme and Carlisle looking so happy for me. Alice and Rosalie were standing to the side, both of them grinning at me, Alice looking close to tears even though she could never cry. Emmett and Jasper stood just behind Edward and Emmett had that big smile on his face that made me giggle.

We were so close now I could almost reach out and take his hand. He still stood there, waiting patiently for me and I couldn't believe how lucky I really was.

Charlie let go of my arm and took my hand instead before squeezing it and kissing my cheek. I was surprised he wasn't red with embarrassment but then again this was a dream. He left me just as Edward appeared at my side, holding out his hand. I grinned and slid my hand into his cool, gentle grasp and that's when my eyes popped open.

I sighed loudly as I saw the darkness of my room, my alarm clock numbers the only light. But I wouldn't complain because I could feel Edwards arm around my waist, holding my hand in his. I squeezed it slightly and I felt him stir beside me, his breath on the back of my neck.

"Are you awake now?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Yes," I answered. "More false alarms?"

He laughed before brushing his lips against my hair.

"What'd I say this time?" I asked, pulling his arm tighter around me.

"The usual," he assured me, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Although you started mumbling something like the word beautiful."

I could hear the curiosity in his voice and I bit my lip, my embarrassment catching up with me.

"Its nothing," I said. "Just dreaming, that's all."

"It didn't sound like nothing," he said. "Are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?"  
"Is that the only thing I said?"

"Well no, but it was the most interesting. Now stop trying to change the subject. What did you find so beautiful?"

I sighed, defeated and turned, burying my face in his chest and closing my eyes.

"You're going to laugh at me," I insisted.

"Why should I laugh at you?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"No laughing," I warned him. "I'm serious."

"Yes, yes," he assured me. "Now what is it?"

I hesitated, biting my lip again and squeezing my eyes closed.

He sighed and I spoke before he could, "Okay, okay, fine. I was thinking about the wedding. Well more dreaming about it."

There was a pause. "Go on," he urged and I inhaled deeply, the scent coming off his chest making me feel relaxed.

"Well my head sort of transported me to Paris again," I said, sounding insane. "The wedding sort of took place there. We were all there, in the Notre Dame. Charlie and Renee and everybody looked so happy."

"Does that mean that's where you want to get married?" he asked.

"Oh! Maybe it does, I don't know," I admitted with a shrug. "It would be a really nice place though."

"Well, how about it?" he said.

"What?" I asked in surprise, looking up at his smiling face.

"Would you like to go to Paris again?" he questioned with a raised brow, that crooked smile on his face looking just like he did in my dream.

I couldn't catch my breath fast enough to answer so I just nodded dumbly.

He laughed at my expression and I felt myself go red again so I hid my head against his chest.

"What about Alice's plans?" I asked.

"She can change them," he insisted. "Oh, she will change them. She's just seen what you've said. I'd have to say she's quite excited." He chuckled and I giggled with glee as I pressed myself closer to him, his arms tightening around me.

"That's just made my day a whole lot better," I whispered into his skin.

"I'm glad," he responded, pressing his cheek into my hair. "Although its only one in the morning. I think you could get a little more sleep."

I yawned involuntarily, just discovering my actual sleepiness. My eyelids were already starting to droop as I cuddled into his stone form.

"You're right like always," I muttered before sighing contentedly.

He chuckled. "You're going to need your sleep anyway," he said. "Alice has many questions to ask you tomorrow."

I didn't even have enough energy in me to groan because at those last words the fatigue over took me and I was in dream world again.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Admission

Chapter Seventeen:

**Chapter Seventeen: Admission**

I'd been a coward. It had been a day since I came up with my master plan for the wedding in Paris. Alice seemed just as happy as Edward had described. She was literally jumping out of her skin when we got to his house. She immediately grabbed me and pulled my body into a bone-crushing hug. It would be a surprise to everyone, except those who knew Alice well, how strong this little pixie really was.

"Alice!" I choked. "Can't...breath..."

"Oh!" she cried, still smiling as she let me go. "Sorry. Don't know my own strength."

I gasped for breath as she clapped her hands in a blurring movement. "I'm just so excited!" she giggled. "What a great idea that was, Bella!"

Before I could compose myself, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, Edward right behind us. "Ouch!" I cried out as we stopped by the sofa. "Don't forget my wrist, Alice!"

"Oh! Sorry," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I just got a little too excited, again! How is it?"

"Still tender," I muttered before sitting down and rubbing my bruised arm.

"Well be careful with it!" she ordered with a wave of her finger. "Its not going to make your dress look pretty."

Edward growled shortly at his sister and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Just stating the facts," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "But don't go anywhere! I haven't told Esme about your idea yet! She'll like it a lot!"

Then she was gone in a blur of black and white, leaving Edward and me alone on the sofa.

I winced as I rubbed my arm it still hurt. His cool fingers gently pressed against my bruise, making the pain subside, or was Jasper in the room?

"Don't listen to Alice," he murmured as he touched my wrist again.

"Well she might be right," I sighed.

He was silent for a moment before his fingers trailed up my arm, softly stroking the skin from my shoulder to my wrist. It was a good thing I'd worn a T-shirt under my jacket today. My skin tingled at his touch, sending shock waves through my body. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You are always beautiful to me," he murmured, his cold breath against my jaw.

"I believe you," I breathed, trying to catch my breath but failing miserably.

He leaned away again just as Alice reappeared, a smug grin on her face. She better not have be watching. Then again, didn't she see everything?

Back in the present time I was sitting in the kitchen, debating on something. I'd convinced Edward and the rest of the Cullens to take off and hunt since they'd hadn't gone in a while. They came back too early and I could see the thirst in Edwards's onyx eyes just this morning. So after practically kicking them out the door, I'd returned to Charlie's and now, here I was sitting alone in the kitchen debating on how to break the news to Renee.

I'd remembered just today that she didn't even know I was getting married! What kind of daughter was I, keeping my mother out of my life for so long? I'd not even turned on the computer in days and I was surprised that Renee hadn't called, demanding to know why I wasn't talking to her.

Now it was time to tell her. I sighed and got to my feet, picking up the phone and slowly dialing her number. I sighed as I waited for her to pick up, thinking over and over in my head, don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up.

I bit my lip when the dial tone stopped and the phone was picked up, but a breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Phil's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Phil, its Bella," I said quickly.

"Oh, Bella! Its good to hear from you," he said cheerfully. "Let me get your mother."

"No, no!" I cried, shaking my head even though I was only on the phone. "Um, I don't want to bother her."

"Well she's right here," he said, concern in his voice. I could hear my mother in the background asking who it was. I talked before he could tell her.

"Yeah Phil," I said as fast as my lips could move. "Tell Mom I'm getting married, bye!"

With that I hung up the phone and sighed, turning away. I didn't get to one step before the phone starting ringing again. I waited for the answer machine to pick it up and it did, my mothers shrieking voice coming through, loud and clear.

"ISABELLA!! You pick up this phone RIGHT NOW! I KNOW you're there! I want an explanation! What do you mean I'M GETTING MARRIED?! PICK UP THIS PHONE! Don't you make me call Charlie!! Don't you DARE ignore me! I'm going -"

I stood there, staring at the machine as the message cut off. I decided I didn't want to talk to her and maybe Charlie wouldn't mind ... Nope. I'd be throwing him to sharks.

The phone rang again, shrill in my mind as I sauntered over to unplug the answer machine, erasing my mothers message first. I didn't need to listen to it again. The phone kept ringing until I sighed and headed for the staircase. I wanted her to calm down before talking to me. I'd rather not be shouted at today.

Before I could reach the stairs, Charlie's cruiser was heard on the driveway. I'd almost forgotten about making dinner for my father. I was way too preoccupied with what I should tell Renee. So sighing again I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, deciding to give him soup for something quick and easy. I opened the can, dumped the soup in a bowl and put it in the microwave just as Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey there Bells," he said with a smile.

My answering smile was bleak and he noticed. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah sure," I said with a nod before walking towards the stairs. "Your dinners in the microwave."

"Wait," he called and I stopped with my foot on the first step. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened to you today?"

"Not much," I admitted.

"Where's Edward?" he asked, with a raised brow.

I was startled. "He went out with his brothers," I said.

He seemed to believe it. "Oh," he said.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed down," he said, his eyes narrowed. "Is there something going on?"

"No," I said automatically, defensive.

His eyebrows raised in suspicion. "What's really going on Bella?"

"Nothing!" I cried, moving up another step.

"No, Bella," he said. "Something is going on. Did he do something?"

"What? No! Nothing between us, Dad."

He seemed confused. "Then what is it?"

"Its nothing!" I said, sighing as I moved up another step.

"Isabella Swan," he said gruffly. "Don't leave me out."

I frowned, thinking of the future separation again. "Its just Mom," I finally admitted.

"What about her?" he asked with more concern.

"I told her about the wedding and she's ... unhappy," I said, looking down. But I did catch that little smile on his face. He was expecting this I knew it. Well he was actually counting on it by the looks of it. I glared at him.

"You're glad," I accused.

His face changed into a frown again. "No, I'm not. I was just expecting she'd act this way. It was how I felt at first."

"But now you're..."

"Because I got used to it," he cut me off. "She needs time Bella. This is a big thing to get used to."

I was shocked at the advice he was giving me. He wasn't usually the one I went to.

"Maybe I will wait," I said with a small smile. "Thanks Dad."

He smiled back.

"Although I have to warn you," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"She's not very happy with me so I suggest you don't pick up the phone for a while."

The phone rang again and he sighed. "Better get it over with," he said as he stalked off for the kitchen.

"Sorry Dad," I called. "I was too much of a coward."

"Mmhmm." The phone stopped ringing. "Renee? Yes its me."

I bit my lip and ran up the staircase, hopefully not to be pulled into the conversation. My shower was short since I wanted to get to my bed and close my door before Charlie caught me again. Who knew what advice he would give me next?

I curled myself into a ball on the bed, covering my head with my blankets. I was stressed again about my mother's reaction. She seemed angry about it. Or was she just angry that I didn't explain it to her? Maybe she'd learn to accept it like Charlie had. Hopefully my father could calm her down and explain everything.

I sighed in relief when I felt the cool arms around me and his breath against my neck again. I turned quickly and hid my face against his chest, the tense mood I was in disappearing.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concern deep in his velvet voice.

"Yeah," I murmured. "It's been a long day."

"Do you want to tell me why?" he asked, leaving it up to me.

"Well, first of all, I was without you all day," I said, cuddling closer to his stone chest.

"I knew I shouldn't have left," he sighed.

"No!" I said, looking up at his broken face and his golden eyes. "I'm glad you went today. That means you'll be able to spend more time with me." I smiled and his answering one was dazzling. I had to take a deep breath before I could continue. "But I also called Renee today. Our conversation was ... err ... short."

He chuckled before pressing his lips to my forehead. The room began to spin, loosing myself in the sweet scent of his breath. "Short as in?"

"As in I said I was getting married and hung up," I said as I hid my face again. "I'm such a coward."

He laughed again. "You've left Charlie with a big responsibility," he said.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I threw him into a thorn bush. At least that's what Renee is right now."

"Well he seems to be calming her down," he said. "Although she wants to talk to you."

I cringed. "Don't worry," he assured me. "He won't bother you tonight."

I sighed in relief. "Good," I said. "I don't want him have to make you move anyway. I'm comfortable where I am."

He laughed and tightened his arms around me.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Dirty Work

Chapter Eighteen: Dirty Work Chapter Eighteen: Dirty Work

Breaking the news to Charlie about going to Paris was bound to be difficult. He seemed to question my motives a lot more than he used to. He was becoming Renee.

But I wanted him to be more involved with my life since he had saved me last night. I knew I'd have to talk to her soon enough but he at least gave me time to think up what to say. I didn't get to thank him fully since he took off for work before I woke up although I planned a special dinner to show my appreciation. Grandma Swan's stroganoff was something I didn't make it a lot but I was supposed to be sucking up, and this was the way to do it.

Edward spent the day with my while I lazily collected ingredients at the Thriftway. He never seemed to get bored or impatient at my ideas for the day. He'd make a face at the things I picked, human food still being repulsive to him. I just laughed and he seemed happy to see me like this.

While we were out we talked on about the wedding. I mostly questioned how I was supposed to tell Charlie about our plans. How would he react when I told him 'Oh yeah Dad. We're going to Paris for the wedding and you're invited.' Great deal of good that would do.

"I can't imagine what his face'll be like," I said to him as I stirred. "Don't you think he'll get a little suspicious?"

"About what?" he asked as he leaned against the counter next to me.

I looked over at him with raised brows. "Its not exactly known how much money you guys really have, is it?" I asked, turning back to the stove.

"Well," I saw him shrug. "Aren't fathers usually happy about that for their daughters?"

"Well you're making me feel a whole lot better," I said sarcastically. "I don't think Charlie cares about that. He just wants me happy."

"Well then why does it matter?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He's becoming more like Renee," I admitted. "Asking questions."

"You won't have to deal with it for long," he assured me and I sighed.

"I know."

We both looked up as the cruiser's headlights flashed through the windows. I sighed again as Charlie walked through the door. I looked over and smiled at him when he walked into the kitchen. His face fell slightly when he noticed Edward was with me but said nothing.

"Hey Dad," I greeted. "I made you something special."

He smiled when he noticed the familiar smell. "You're a lifesaver Bells," he stated and I could see Edward's smile widen.

"I know," I said as he walked into the living room. "Ugh!"

"What?" Edward asked, eyeing the food I was stirring.

"I can't put off telling Charlie anymore," I sighed. "It's the perfect time."

There was a silence between the two of us as the sounds of SportsCenter came in from the living room. I kept my eyes on the pot as his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"I'll take care of it," he promised and my heartbeat sped up.

"Wait, Edward!" I cried but as I turned around he was already in the living room.

I bit my lip and turned back to the pot. This wasn't going to be good. Charlie still wasn't on good terms with Edward and now he was explaining how he was going to take his daughter away from him. No, this was not good at all. I had the urge to go in there and tell Charlie to forget about what Edward was telling him but I was still a coward. I couldn't bear to be questioned again. I was leaving everyone else to do my dirty work.

It seemed a lot longer to me than it really was. What was only ten minutes was like an hour to me. An hour of stirring the pots contents around and around in circles until it was complete liquid.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward reappeared beside me. My heartbeat took some time to slow down as I picked up the spoon again.

"Sorry," he chuckled with a smile.

"So?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I think Charlie won't be difficult," he said.

"What?" I asked in surprise, turning to him. "How'd you do that?"

His mouth pulled up on one side into that uneven smile as he tapped his temple. "It's all in what you know."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "So he's okay with going?"

"Seemed to be," he said with a shrug. "His thoughts are calm again. That television works wonders on his mind."

I smiled before wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks," I murmured against his skin as he held me to his chest.

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

Edward didn't stay for dinner, finding the food I was serving to be almost sickening although he assured me it wasn't my cooking it was the ingredients. I agreed to this as he kissed me goodbye on the doorstep but I knew he would be back in record time.

I still didn't feel like facing Charlie so I served his dinner to him, dumped the rest of it in a Tupper ware and headed for the staircase. I'd rather be alone in my room than talk to my father but I stopped as I put my foot on the first step.

"Dad?" I called in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks again for helping me out last night," I said although I couldn't see his face.

"No problem Bells," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"'Night Dad," I said as I walked up the staircase.

"See you tomorrow kid."

After a shower I retreated to my room to find it still empty. I pulled myself under the covers before putting the headphones on my head and turning up my lullaby to full volume. I fell asleep almost instantly, rocking myself to sleep.

Sometime in the night I felt his arms around me as he took the headphones off my head and began humming it himself. I cuddled closer to his stone chest, thinking in my head 'Two more days until I could call myself Mrs. Isabella Cullen."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Nightmare

Chapter Nineteen: Nightmare

**Chapter Nineteen: Nightmare**

It was dark in the forest. The only light came from the canopy of green above. It filtered through the branches in skinny rays showing the green specks flying in the air. It almost looked like dust but of course there was none here in the open forest. But it was empty and gloomy. The large trunks around me blocked my view of an opening out of the forest and it was making me feel claustrophobic. It also made me feel alone. There was no one in the area around me as I snapped my head around.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness as my voice bounced back to me. It was as if I was in an empty room and the sound reverberated off the walls. But that was untrue. I was in the open forest of Forks I knew that.

"Anybody?" I cried again, nearing hysteria. The caw of a crow made me snap my head around, my eyes scanning the dark landscape.

It was difficult to spot but I did see someone. I squinted to see the figure clearer but it didn't help. I froze as the creature opened its eyes. Deep red iris looked back at me, almost burgundy. I knew those eyes. They were thirsty. Thirsty, for blood. My blood. The figure grinned widely as their upper lip curled back over their white teeth. I stumbled backwards as they took a deliberate step towards me. His laugh was a deep throaty chuckle as I stumbled backwards again.

"Bella."

My heart beat increased at the velvet voice before my head snapped around to see a blur of white and bronze. I whipped my head back around to face the dark figure that was closer.

"Bella, run!" the velvet voice crooned again from behind me. But there was nothing there. Just another unnatural wind. "Run, Bella!"

I didn't look back as I turned and ran. It was all I could do. The footsteps were clearly behind me as I ran but it felt like I was going no where. The same trees stretched out in front of me, never coming any close. My hands were outstretched trying to reach them.

"Don't run from me Bella."

This was not the velvet voice I loved. It was a dark and sinister voice I'd never heard before. It just made my heart beat increase in fear as I ran.

Suddenly I was at the end of the forest, a large lawn spreading out in font of me. The green light shined off the white building and it took me a moment of blinking and shaking of my head to realise where I was. It was the Cullens house! I was safe!

I ran forwards, my hands outstretched again as I neared the door to safety. I couldn't help but cry out.

"Help!" I sobbed, the tears flowing down my cheeks. "Someone, help!"

I reached the door then, banging hard on the doors glass screaming at the top of my lungs. My fists began to hurt as I slammed them against door.

"Help me!" I yelled at the door, sobbing as my voice broke. "Edward!"

Where was he? Where was my angel? Why wasn't he helping me? I heard his velvet voice in the forest, I saw his pale skin and his bronze hair but he didn't stop to protect me. What was he doing?

"No one can help you," the sinister voice crooned behind me, close.

"No! Edward!" I cried.

"No one to help poor, clumsy Bella Swan," the voice chuckled darkly, closer now.

I banged on the door again before letting my palms rest on the smooth glass, the tears falling down from my eyes as I squeezed them shut. "Please," I whispered. "Help."

"You see? No help," the voice laughed again, right behind me. I could feel the cold breath of the dark figure on my neck. His cool hand was on my cheek as the world began to tremble. The ground beneath my feet rumbled, making me dizzy as the handgrip hardened.

"No," I cried silently. "Edward."

"Bella! Bella!"

My eyes snapped open as I breathed heavily. It was a dream, just a dream. It was dark; I could barely see anything. This frightened me. Was it not a dream after all?

"Bella!"

My eyes widened as I saw what was really touching my cheek.

Edward's anxious face was only inches from mine. His cold palm rested on my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my skin. I could feel his other arm around me, holding me against his body as we lay in my bed. I was still breathing heavily, almost panting as I tried to not pass out. The air wasn't coming fast enough to my lungs. But the smell of his skin saturated me and was feeling calmer each time I took a breath.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and pushed myself forwards to let my face press against his chest. His arms pulled me even tighter against his stone figure as I choked on my tears.

"Shh Bella, shh," he calmed me, patting my hair. "I'm here. Everything's fine. I'm here."

And he _was_ here. Here, holding me in the safety of his stone arms. But my tears wouldn't stop, along with my sobbing. Edward seemed content to just hold me in his arms, repeating that he was here as he patted my hair over and over again. My fingers clung to his shirt not letting him leave me again.

Even though it was a dream I couldn't quite shake the feeling as if this was a premonition, like Alice. Like this was something to come. Like it had some sort of importance. But I couldn't dwell on the subject for long. Those red eyes leaked into my mind again and I cringed.

"Bella…" he murmured but I shook my head, pressing my lips together and he sighed. "Alright. I understand. Just calm down."

I took a few more deep breaths, in through the nose out through the mouth I repeated in my head. My lungs were panicking as I spluttered to get them air. But soon I was breathing normally and my sobbing was now just silent whimpers.

"There now," he sighed, seeming relieved that I was past my hysterical outburst.

I kept my eyes shut tightly as he began to hum again but I couldn't fall asleep. I was afraid of the dark figure and afraid of what it could mean. But most of all I was frightened he would leave me.

I tightened my grip on his shirt, gasping, "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he assured me and it had that seal of promise on it again. I knew he wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

His archangel's voice continued soft in my ear as he held me although I could never drift off into dream world, not tonight. My dream would keep me up the whole night. My nightmare.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Dress Up

**Just so everyone knows, the dream in the last chapter is a very BIG part of the story. Its no filler, trust me.**

**Wedding is next chapter so get out your champagne glasses!**

**Chapter Twenty: Dress Up**

Who was I to doubt Alice wouldn't have pulled everything together in one day? Well I had to scold myself for not having faith on that little pixie. It seemed she had somehow got everything ready with her many 'connections' in Paris. I hoped she didn't invite anyone. That would just kill me.

I shuddered as I thought that. The nightmare I had last night still had me shaken up although I was stubborn to admit it to Edward. He still watched me with anxious eyes, even now when we were in the airport. It seemed I had scared him and he looked at me as if I would crumple up into a ball. I tried my best to keep my eyes away from his gaze in case he saw the fear there. I still hadn't gotten over it. I had the feeling I was being followed everywhere I went now, even if I was in the arms of Edward. But last night I got no sleep and I was exhausted this morning.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as we waited for the plane. My eyes made the mistake of looking at Edward who sat beside me. His piercing golden eyes narrowed as he stared at my face.

"What?" I asked.

He frowned but kept staring at me. "What's wrong Bella?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I said, looking away to people watch. But I could still feel his gaze on me.

"Why don't you want to tell me Bella?" he asked.

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"Is it about your dream last night?"

I stiffened and he noticed. His arm around my shoulder tightened and I closed my eyes as I put my head against his chest. Maybe if I looked more tired than I really was he'd stop questioning me.

"Bella," he said slowly.

"I'm just tired," I sighed. "Nothing else. Just tired."

He was silent until I felt his glass smooth lips against my hair. He seemed to give up on the topic and I smiled to reassure him I was okay.

The plane ride lasted what felt like seconds to me. Precious seconds with Edward before Alice would whisk me away from him again. Well she wouldn't be able to do that after tomorrow. He seemed perfectly content to hold me in his arms while I rested my eyes. The scary thing was I was afraid to fall asleep. Afraid the red eyes of my nightmares would haunt me yet again.

So after we landed in the airport Alice immediately demanded we get to the hotel and start preparing me. She'd brought my dress along with her and she was overly excited about actually seeing me in it. She tugged on my arm as I hissed for her to go away before turning back to Edward.

"This separating thing better stop after tomorrow," I warned. "It's driving me insane!"

He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair with his crooked smile. "Promise," he whispered before pressing his cold, marble lips to mine. I eagerly threw myself into the kiss, making sure I got enough for a day without him. It wasn't long until he pushed me away and I pouted. He laughed, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead before staring into my eyes. "I love you, remember that."

I smiled and nodded. "It's the only thing keeping me sane."

He chuckled again, brushing my cheek with his thumb before stepping back. Alice's grip was on my arm again as she pulled me away. I waved to him as he smiled at us.

"Ugh! Alice! I can walk by myself you know," I said as she pulled me into the car.

"I know," she said. "But I know your keen eye for escaping." She looked over at me and pouted again.

"Ouch! Alice!" I cried as she pulled the fabric too tightly around my waist.

"Sorry," she giggled, holding the pin in her mouth as she loosened the ribbon. I crossed my arms as she twirled around me, spinning the piece of material until she stopped behind me to tie it. "There!"

"Am I done yet?" I asked, frustrated.

"Not even close!" she cried, taking the pin out her mouth. "We've got your hair to do and your makeup!"

"Makeup!" I gasped. "I'm not wearing it!"

"Why not darling?" Annamaria asked in surprise as she looked up from her magazine. "Eet will look so preety, don't you think Alice?"

"Of course!" she giggled, pushing the pin into the side of my dress, poking me.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Ugh!" I scowled at the mirrors in front of me. Alice popped up beside me, putting her chin on my shoulder as she gazed into the mirror.

"Just you wait," she whispered into my ear. "I can see his face already."

I flinched when she mentioned him and she walked away, smiling smugly. She knew my weakness.

I looked at myself in the mirror, spinning the skirt around. The silk flowed against my legs, soft. Was I really that nice looking, I wondered. I just looked … weird. Well maybe that was because my hair and makeup wasn't done. I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Let's get it over with!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door but Alice was already halfway across the room. She opened the door and there was Renee, running into the room. "Bella!" she cried.

I bit my lip as I stared at her shocked face. "Err … hi mom," I muttered.

"You…" she started. "You look so beautiful!"

"Huh?" I asked in surprise. I was sure I was going to get the scolding to end all scoldings.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you!" she cried, her eyes sparkling with water already as she rushed forwards to hug me.

I willingly hugged her back; I really did miss her. I was just overly surprised at the way she had reacted. Maybe she had gotten used to the idea of me being married so young.

"Mom!" I said as she pulled away, dabbing her eyes with her fingers. "I thought you were furious at me!"

"What?" she asked confused. "Oh, that! Well I was but then I remembered the way you both looked at each other and the way you talked about him. Oh! I'm just so happy you're happy!"

"Thanks Mom," I said with a shy smile, my face hot.

"Of course you're still too young but you're just so happy!" she said, waving her arms around dramatically.

"Err, thanks mom?" I asked as I looked over at Alice who was grinning. She'd seen all this, no doubt.

"Oh!" Renee said, seeming to realise there were others in the room. "You're still getting ready. I'll see you there I suppose." She began walking for the door but not before turning and grinning at me again. "So beautiful!" She shut the door and the room was silent for a minute before I started laughing loudly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was just so happy that now everyone excepted this that it just exploded out of me in the form of laughter. Alice grinned.

"Alright," I breathed, getting out the last giggles. "Let's get this makeup and hair thing over with."

She nodded at me and then at Annamaria as they both approached me with makeup and hair tools in hand.

I closed my eyes as they did their work and all I could see was Edwards smiling face from the dream I had some time ago. The dream I was about to live. I shuddered at the thought of the last dream I had but Edwards golden eyes took the place of the red and I no longer felt fear. I felt anxious.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Enchanted

**Chapter Twenty-One: Enchanted**

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked me.

I couldn't speak. My mind was racing and my heartbeat was accelerating to a dangerous speed. My breathing was becoming gasps as I looked over at my father and nodded a fake smile on my lips.

"You just look a little flustered," he pointed out.

"Do I?" I asked in a strained voice, my eyes wide as I stared around us.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous? Nope, not me," I said, shaking my head. "Totally not nervous. Course I could trip and fall and ruin everything like always! What would happen then? I don't –"

"Whoa kid!" Charlie said to me, rubbing my arm. "Calm down! Don't go crazy on me now."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Everything's going to go fine," he assured me although his face looked just as pale as mine did.

"I know," I breathed.

There was a silence between the two of us now as I calmed myself. Just think of how happy he'll be, I thought with a smile. I saw his face in my mind again, just like I pictured in my dream. My eyes closed to help me picture him again, the way he'd smile, the way his cold fingers would feel around mine…

"Did I mention?" Charlie said, pulling me out of my daydreams and opening my eyes as I looked at him.

"Mention what?" I asked, puzzled.

"That you look beautiful today," he said, his face going red.

Mine did the same, the hotness flowing up into my cheeks. But I was sure he wouldn't notice under all the makeup Alice had put on me. She assured me that I looked very pretty without makeup but she wanted to try this out. Were vampires known for lame excuses?

"Thanks Dad," I muttered as my eyes traveled to the mirror next to us.

There I was, or was it really me? Anne of Green Gables came back into my mind as I stared at my white, satin dress and my brown hair pulled on top of my head into a bun. But my eyes were erratic and excited, very unlike myself. I blinked, letting the fabric run through my fingers as I pictured something different.

I saw myself beautiful. I saw myself as a vampire in that mirror. How perfect, how angular my face would be opposed to what I saw now. And then I saw Edward next to me. How perfect we would look together, both of us beautiful.

"Bella!"

Startled I looked up to see Alice's wide eyes staring at me.

"It's time!" she giggled before prancing over to me to touch up my hair and my dress.

"Dad," I said to Charlie who was still standing beside me, my arm in his.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking as nervous as I was.

"Thanks," I said.

He looked down at me with a frown. "For what?" he asked.

"For just being my Dad," I said with a shrug. "I couldn't have asked for more."

He smiled that crinkly-eyed smile I loved as I squeezed his arm.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered before nodding to Alice.

She giggled again and motioned for us to walk around the corner and to the open doors. I shut my eyes tight as Charlie took the first step around the corner. I knew we were looking into the church now and I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to see him, and so I did.

The place we entered was just like in my dream. The raised ceilings carved with artwork curving down to the stone walls, which glowed dimly in the sudden candlelight. The painted glass windows depicted old legends and stories made the sunlight dance with color against the ceiling. The arches majestically curved inwards, sheltering the candelabras and giving the narrow room more depth. The stone path led the way in between the many rows of chairs to the front of the church where my eyes had immediately taken me.

I couldn't notice anyone else in the room it seemed. It was like it was just the two of us, just me and Edward. His perfect smile had never been so big as his glittering eyes made me loose my breath. The candlelight even glowed dimly off his skin, which made him even handsomer in his suit. My shy smile made him chuckle slightly at my apparent anxious state. I knew there was no music but I could hear my lullaby in the back of my mind as I walked towards him. But instead of feeling drowsy, I felt alive and electric at seeing him so happy.

As soon as I reached him, Charlie let me go (I'd just noticed him there) and Edward stepped down, holding out his hand for mine. I eagerly slid my fingers into his cold palm and he held my hand gently. I didn't know where I was going or what was happening, all I saw was him. All I heard was my lullaby even though Renee had broken down in tears in the audience. I didn't even hear what we had to say to each other. I just stared into his soft golden gaze, tracing every feature with my eyes knowing that I'd have eternity to look at and touch that face. He stared right back and I could feel my bones melting away.

Suddenly something happened. While I was staring into his golden eyes they changed. It wasn't only his eyes that changed it was his skin as well. It became more flush, more pink and seeming more alive. His hands, which were holding mine, became warm and soft under my touch. But it was his golden eyes changing that caught my attention. They changed from the butterscotch I had grown used to, to an unfamiliar emerald green. That's when I figured it out. I was catching a glimpse of my human Edward. The boy he had been centuries ago. Even though he looked handsome then, I wanted my Edward back. That was not the Edward I knew. Not the Edward I fell in love with.

As soon as the last word came out of the minister's mouth it changed back. The golden eyes returned his warm, soft hands changed to cold and hard and his skin became pale again. My smile grew when I saw this. He took my face in his hands whispering, "I love you."

"I love you," I whispered back and we kissed. I didn't hear anything again, just the thumping of my heart and my lullaby soft in the back of my head.

Then it was over. I stared into his sparkling eyes again as the soft music faded and I could hear everything again.

I had done it. Isabella Swan had ceased to exist. I was now Mrs. Isabella Cullen, married to my one and only true love.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Heat

**This one is pretty much rated T but I don't go into details so don't get your hopes up.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Heat**

I didn't want to but of course it some how became apart of the 'package'. Dinner wasn't something the Cullens did unless it was in the forest so I had to admit I was surprised.

Alice and I both agreed I couldn't go out on the town in my dress, so she purposed I come back to the hotel room to change. My answer was yes but when she said Edward should stay behind I flat out refused. Hadn't he promised me we wouldn't be apart for silly things like this? I was surprised when I got Alice to agree with that, although Edward might have been throwing her looks over my shoulder.

I tried my best to just skip the dinner and try and get my part of the deal but he was set on leaving it to the very last second. He was just as stubborn after the marriage as he was before but I knew I had to do this for Charlie and Renee at the least.

So here we all were, sitting around a table as Charlie talked on with Carlisle and Emmett while Renee tittered with Esme and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. My eyes of their own accord flickered over to Edward to see him grinning at me. Would I ever get over his beauty or would I still lose my breath years from now?

I raised my brow when I noticed the empty plate in front of him. I nodded down at it when he questioned my puzzled expression. He chuckled and looked away before raising his napkin so only I could see underneath where all the food was hidden. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle as I figured out how everyone's was empty. They were hiding their food like common children.

I leaned towards him. "You're acting like a child with vegetables," I muttered to him before leaning away to smile at my mother who was eyeing us. Thankfully Esme caught her attention again.

"I don't see you eating much," he said as I looked down at my own plate, full with Paris delicacies.

I sighed and shrugged. "Anxious," I murmured as I looked down at my hands on my lap.

His cold hand rested on my leg as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Soon," he breathed and the butterflies assaulted my stomach. I held his hand with both of mine as I looked up to see my mothers eyes locked with mine again. Biting my lip I looked away again, my face warm. Even now I was embarrassed, that's silly.

"I like sooner rather than late," I muttered and he smiled.

Throughout the whole dinner, Charlie seemed engrossed in his conversation and food. He barely looked up at me as he talked on with Carlisle and joked with Emmett. He looked happy enough and I was glad that he really did accept the Cullens and his dislike towards Edward had faded today. He gratefully shook his hand after the wedding and he looked like he liked him. I had to smile at that fact.

Renee on the other hand had shot me looks the whole dinner hour. She was watching Edward and I like a hawk until Esme and Rosalie had caught her attention. But whenever she could, she watched us for some sign of distress in my expression, I was sure. But I just smiled when I caught her eye. She looked puzzled but looked away after a moment of my grinning.

By the time dinner was over it was nearly ten o'clock. I gave a sly smile in Edward's direction before faking a yawn. Renee's head whipped around to look at me. "Tired sweetheart?" she asked in a cooing voice.

"A little," I admitted as Charlie looked over at me.

"You look bushed kid," he said.

"Mmhm," I murmured, nodding. "Maybe we should go."

My mother's eyes narrowed at the word 'we' but Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"Alright," he said with a grin. "Sleep well Bells."

I nodded again and stood, taking Edward's hand and pulling him from the room with me. He chuckled as he helped me put my jacket on while we were walking.

"Ugh!" I cried as we got out the restaurant entrance and into the cool night air. "Am I glad we're out of there. Did you see my mother? I feel like a fish to hawk."

I shuddered and he pulled me against his side with a laugh.

"She's just watchful, that's all," he assured me. "I believe she thinks I'm making you marry me?"

"Huh," I grumbled. "Like that would ever happen."

We stopped at Alice's rental car. He opened the door for me and I stared at him.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "They're taking your parents."

I sighed and his eyebrows raised as he waited for me to get in. I breathed and stepped inside as he closed the door.

That wasn't what I was nervous about. Who was giving my parents a ride was nothing compared to the other matter I was thinking about. I gulped as he stepped into the car, my thoughts travelling to the last time we were in Paris alone. My heartbeat sped up and he seemed to notice but didn't say anything as he started the car.

Would I get my part of the deal tonight like he promised? We were a married couple now so it didn't matter what we did. But how was I going to do it? I had no idea how to be seductive and therefore no idea how to get what I wanted. The last few times I tried I failed miserably so how could this be any different?

One, I was married to him and there was no reason why we shouldn't. I'd finished my part of the deal and now it was his turn.

Two, we were completely alone in one of the romantic capitals of the world. Now what could that add up to?

I took a breather as we stopped at the hotel. In seconds he was around to my side, unbuckling me.

"I can do it," I insisted.

He laughed. "I would let you but there's one thing I haven't done yet."

As soon as he said the last word he swept me up in his arms, bridle style. My eyes were wide in surprise and he chuckled at my expression. "Impressive," I muttered with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.

If my heart was bouncing around in my chest in the car it was on hyper drive as he carried me to the room. My palms had become somewhat sweaty and my lips dry.

Being that there was no one around, he was laying me on the bed in moments. I grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him down beside me, not letting him escape again. It was time to get what I wanted.

I traced his face with my fingertips and he smiled at me. My smile was small and shy, the butterflies still flying around in my stomach. His hand brushed the hair back from my face and rested on my cheek, rubbing the skin there with his thumb.

"I didn't tell you," he started with a frown.

"Tell me what?" I asked, puzzled.

His crooked smile appeared and I fought to keep my breath. "How beautiful you looked today."

My cheeks warmed, as I looked down, embarrassed. He chuckled before pulling my chin up so that I could look into his golden eyes.

"You are so absurd," he laughed before pulling my face to his and kissing me.

My heartbeat overreacted again as I eagerly pressed myself against him. His cold body made me shiver slightly but neither of us broke away from the kiss. It seemed like he was just as anxious as I was.

His hand travelled down my arm to rest on the small of my back. Like last time, he lifted my shirt and pressed his cold fingers to my overheated skin and I reacted in much the same way. My breathing turned to gasping and my fingers grasped the back of his shirt.

He pulled away to let me breath and instead pressed his lips against my collarbone, his cold hands moving up my back. He rolled until he was over me, and like last time held himself carefully so I felt none of his weight.

I pulled his mouth back to mine and the blood burned under my skin. My hands ran through his hair as he pulled me tighter against his body. I suddenly felt hot and sweaty even though his skin was ice cold. How embarrassing would that be?

I broke away again to breathe as he brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Edward," I said breathlessly.

"Yes?" he asked his breathing just as ragged as mine.

"I'd have to say," I said, swallowing a gulp of air before continuing. "Paris is now my favourite city."

And I pulled his face back to mine so we could kiss again.

**Anyway, we all know where that leads to. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Say no more, say no more?**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Chased

**Song to listen to Eat You Alive - Limp Bizkit  
Yeah, its what I listened to while writing this part. Ooooo the scariness!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Chased**

"Enjoyed yourself Bella?" Alice asked me while we walked towards the Volvo.

"Of course," I said with a smile and a nod. "You're a genius."

"I know," she giggled.

"Whenever I need a party I'll call you," I said and she grinned. "I said when Alice. It doesn't mean I'm having one."

Her face fell so I changed the subject before she started questioning me again.

"How about you?" I asked. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was great!" she giggled, returning to her perky self. "I had so much fun! Just wait until I get to redo Emmett and Rosalie's wedding!"

"Oh yeah," I said with a nod. "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry Bella," she said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You're invited already. I wonder what kind of flowers Rosalie would like." – she turned and looked over her shoulder to Rosalie and Emmett walking behind us – "I'll be back." Then she fell back so she could question Rosalie, leaving me to walk alone.

I didn't have to wait long to feel his hand close around mine. I looked up and smiled as Edward grinned down at me, squeezing my fingers. He let go of my hand to drape his arm over my shoulders and I walked closer to his side.

I felt reassured to know that there was no way he could leave me now. We were officially bonded together and unable to separate again. I was overly glad at that point and I pushed myself closer to his side, a grin visible on my face from miles away. Here in his arms the feeling of security flowed through my body.

My eyes lingered on my ring on my finger. It glittered in the dim light of the parking garage and I couldn't help but feel like it was apart of me. To take it off would give me pain, I was sure.

Alice still didn't shut her mouth as we drove home. It felt so good to call it home. Well I was really home whenever and wherever Edward was with me. So Paris could also be known as our home as well as my favourite place to visit.

But Alice's talkative attitude wasn't really heard by me. She was talking about Rosalie's wedding again, Jasper grinning beside her in the backseat. I just laughed at the many faces she was pulling in the rear-view mirror. She was intent on doing another wedding, finding these last few weeks the most fun she had ever had.

"I'm fine with you doing another wedding Alice," I said. "Just don't rope me into it."

Everyone laughed as Alice frowned. "But it'll be so much fun Bella!"

"And you think I like parties now?" I questioned with raised brows.

"Well, maybe not but I need your help," she insisted.

"Something you always say," I muttered and Edward laughed, Jasper draping his arm over tiny Alice's shoulders as she slouched back, arms crossed.

The only reason we had come back to Forks was so I could collect my things to take with me. The rest of the Cullens had offered to do it for me but I refused. I saw all of their dark eyes and that wasn't a way to start my honeymoon. I shivered at the thought. He still hadn't told me where we were going and I was anxious to get there. I tried my best on the plane to get it out of him but he was just as stubborn as I was. I'd already given up with an angry humph.

So Edward and I were now standing on my porch, the Forks clouds promising more than just shade. He frowned down at me, his black eyes smouldering. He touched my cheek lightly with his fingertips as if I was still breakable although he already knew I wasn't. I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"I hate leaving you alone," I muttered sadly. "I thought I promised not to leave you again."

"For silly things," I reminded him with a grin. "Like Alice's wedding plans. This is something you can't help." I reached up to trace the dark circles under his eyes. "Just go now. The faster you get out of here, the faster you can get back and we can leave."

He smiled shortly, his eyes still tight. "That's what I'm waiting for," he sighed.

"Just go hunt now and come back," I said, smiling. "I'll still be here. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

He nodded and bent his head down to kiss me. Even though my heart ached to trap him here in my arms I knew he had to leave. The sooner the better I told myself as I let him go.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned me.

"I won't," I promised. "I'll just pack."

He grinned and kissed me once more before walking to the car where Alice and Jasper waited. I waved until they disappeared before going inside.

The house was empty since Carlisle and Esme had taken Charlie back to the Cullens to give me time to pack up my things. I didn't want to see him watch. This was difficult enough without him here.

I headed straight for the stairs and into my room, taking in everything about it. I'd never get to see it again, well not anytime soon. I hated to admit it but I would miss it. So much had happened in this room, in this house, in this town. I sighed and started to collect my things.

As I was cleaning out the drawer of my bedside table my hands landed on my scrapbook. I smiled when I picked it up and flipped through it to find I'd put the pictures back where they were supposed to be. I stuffed that in one of my bags and continued on.

There weren't many special things to pick up so I was done very quickly and I knew Edward wouldn't be back yet. I dragged the bags down to the front door and left them there as I thought of what to do now. What was easy to do but not dangerous?

As I looked around the room I noticed the forest outside. Well I may as well take one last walk through the woods, just to remember it. I'd be living in Alaska or somewhere like it where greenery in Forks would be foreign. So I pulled on my jacket again and walked out into the drizzle.

The forest was alive today. The birds twittering in the trees and the woodland animals scattering away at the sound of my feet crunching along. The many times I had come here was to think and a lot of them had me in pain. I hated to think of that so I pushed it out of my mind and continued on.

I was some way in the woods before I stopped. There was a crack of a twig behind me and I turned to see nothing. Shrugging I continued on, thinking it must have been a squirrel or something.

The caw of a crow made my head snap around again. This was familiar. I'd seen this before but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then suddenly that's when I saw them. My heart sped up in fear as my eyes widened. The deep red iris stared back at me for a moment, sparkling with excitement. I stepped back before clumsily falling over a root. I stared up at the creature, which was closer now.

"What a clumsy human," the dark voice chuckled and I noticed who it was. This was not the creature from my dream, I knew him.

"Felix," I breathed, frozen in fear.

He grinned, showing his teeth to me. "Congratulations," he applauded. "You remembered."

He took a step forward as I shuffled backwards with my arms. He chuckled before kneeling close to me, smiling kindly although his thirsty red eyes made me crawl backwards again.

"Don't run from me Bella," he said, chuckling as he said my name.

I didn't listen; I just shuffled backwards again. He looked around us at the empty forest.

"You're husband is not here? Shame," he said, sneering at the word husband before shaking his head. "Too bad he's not here to save you, again."

I gasped and pulled myself to sit up. He grabbed my ankle making me cry out in pain. His grip was hard and almost crushing my bone.

"Oh. Did I hurt you?" he laughed as I stared at him. "Too bad he can't watch. This is going to be fun Bella. Now" - He let go of my ankle – "Run."

I looked at him for a moment and he frowned, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"You're making this no fun," he said with a shake of his head. "I like a moving target. Now, run." He jumped forward I couldn't help but scream and push myself to my feet.

I knew running would do no use but the fear had taken over me. Maybe if I got to Charlie's house before Felix could catch me he could find me. I looked to the side to see the blur of white and black. I looked back in front of me to scream again and almost fall over. He was standing in front of me now, grinning.

"Keep going," he laughed, leaping at me again as I turned and ran the other way.

"Where is he now?" I heard Felix chuckle as we ran. "Where is your family?"

I didn't answer, I just ran. But it was true. Where was he? Couldn't Alice see me? What was going on?

Then I saw it. The clearing and Charlie's house in the distance. I tripped forwards and out of the forest, running so fast that my muscles were aching as I reached the side of the house.

I slammed into the wall before running along it, using it as my guide. Felix was there at the corner, leaning casually against the side of the house. I turned and ran along the other way but he grabbed my arm, pushing me against the wall.

"Go on and cry Bella," he laughed, pushing my back.

I whimpered at the pain and he shook his head.

"You can do better than that," he said, pushing me even harder against the house. "Go on and cry for him. He's not coming so just to remember him by."

The tears streamed down my face as I shut my eyes tightly. I was going to die I knew it. I would leave him, all of my family. I was supposed to be happy but I couldn't be. No one could be because of clumsy Bella's stupidity. And I did cry out his name, hoping he would hear.

"Edward," I whimpered. "I'm sorry."


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Decision

**Thank my mom for this one. I'm a creative slave! LOL  
Anyway, time to reassure you so everyone rejoice now! Yayness!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Decision**

"That's a good girl," Felix chuckled darkly as his cold fingers brushed my cheek. I sobbed harder and shuddered at his touch. "I'll do it quick. Just for you."

His words were coming to an end and I winced as his grip on my arm tightened.

Suddenly the weight of Felix's hand on my back was whipped away and I spun around, my eyes wide.

Snarling erupted everywhere as the blurs and dust flew around in front of me. Narrowing my eyes slightly I could see the familiar blur of white and bronze.

I rejoiced as Alice appeared beside me, grabbing a hold of my waist to stop me from falling to the ground. She held me tightly against her side as I went limp in her arms, the shock catching up to me.

The growling and snarling continued in front of use as the dirt flew in the air around the circle of vampires.

Suddenly it all stopped as the figure of Felix flew out of the circle, immediately falling into a crouch when he hit the ground. But that wasn't where the snarling was coming from.

Edward crouched low in front of us, the loud growl rumbling in his chest as he stared at the grinning Felix. He didn't seem to be hurt in anyway but the dirt was caught up in clothes and his hair was even more dishevelled than usual. It was obvious they had had head to head combat and Edward had won.

"Edward," Felix laughed a smile on his lips.

"Felix," Edward replied with a snarl.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up, didn't we Bella?" he sneered as he looked over at me.

Edward's growls heightened in volume as they both shifted their weight, ready to spring at anytime.

"Don't you ever talk to her," he growled as Felix whipped his head to look back at Edward. "Don't even think it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he laughed again, feinting to the side as Edward did the same. "Hmm. Always one step ahead Edward?"

"You could say that," he replied darkly.

"Well, let's see how you can do," Felix said as he moved slightly the side. Edward followed but kept himself in front of Alice and I. "Hmm, very good. And if I move this way…" He moved to the other side and Edward followed. "Impressive."

"I'll show you impressive," Edward snarled before leaping at him again.

They kicked up more dirt as the circle came back again. I was bringing back the memories of Victoria and James, both the same situations.

It stopped minutes later as Alice winced slightly. Edward was sitting on top of Felix, his arm around his back. I knew he couldn't hold him there for long but that's when Jasper and Emmett showed up on either side of him.

That was also the point where I fainted.

"Answer dammit!"

"Calm down Emmett."

My eyes flickered open to see Esme's smiling face beside me. I was in the Cullens house on the white sofa. I blinked as I looked around. Esme patted my head with a wet cloth before looking up.

She didn't even have to say anything for Edward to know I was awake. He was leaning over me in seconds, his worried expression turning to relief when we locked eyes. Esme smiled and continued patting my sweaty forehead with the cloth. I welcomed the cool feeling on my skin and I felt even better when his cold fingers touched my cheek softly.

"Thank God," Edward sighed and I was surprised at him saying this. "I thought I lost you."

I smiled slightly. "You should know not to believe that," I said.

His crooked smile appeared although the worry never ceased from his eyes.

"I'm getting tired of this Carlisle," Emmett's booming voice was heard behind Edward. "He's not saying anything. Just give me a few minutes with him."

"Calm," Carlisle's serene voice came. "We will not stoop to their level."

"Stoop to our level, hah!" Felix's voice laughed. "And I thought you could go no lower. Marrying a human!" There was a loud thump and an 'oof' as well as Carlisle's sigh.

"How does that level feel now?" Emmett snarled.

I furrowed my brows as Edward stared at me. "What's going on?" I questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Edward assured me with tight eyes.

"It's awake?" Felix asked with a smile in his voice. "And here I thought it died from shock! Weak creature. I can't imagine what you've done to it already."

Edward was gone and a second thump was heard before he returned to me, his face murderously angry. Emmett laughed loudly as Felix wheezed slightly.

"Don't say anything like that again," Carlisle warned. "You might not be hit. Now tell us, who sent you? You said it wasn't Aro."

"I'm not telling you anything," Felix snarled.

"Emmett keep your fist down," Carlisle warned his son.

I pulled myself up but Edward's hand pushed me down again. "I want to know what's going on!" I said.

"No, you need to rest," he said, his angry expression not changing as I settled myself back down again.

"Don't worry, dear," Esme assured me, patting my head again. "Everything is fine."

I sighed, glaring at Edward. When he saw my own expression his softened and he smiled at me.

There was a gagging noise from Felix and Edward turned to hiss at him. I could almost picture the sneer he would have on his face, egging him on again.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice came in a warning. He slowly turned to look at me again, angry. "Now why won't you tell us?"

"Because I'm sworn to secrecy," Felix said.

"By who?" Carlisle asked again.

Felix laughed. "You'll have to kill me."

"That could be arranged," Emmett snarled. Rosalie hissed and I noticed her now, sitting on the sofa's arm glaring in her husband's direction.

"Alice?" Carlisle's calm voice came.

"I saw nothing," she said from over my head. "I only saw it when she decided to run."

"How is that possible?" Esme asked. "He was sent by the Volturi, Alice has been watching them."

"For an official command," Edward muttered, still staring at me.

"Who would send him other than Aro?" Esme asked.

"I'm right here," Felix growled.

"Shut up," Emmett snarled.

"Caius," Carlisle said. "You said he didn't like Aro's decision."

"Yes," Alice said with a nod. "That gives him every reason to jump the gun."

"They'll be here," Felix chuckled darkly. "Once they figured out I'm not coming back."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked again.

There was silence as Alice looked forwards into the future for their decision. Edward's eyes never left mine the whole time as we waited.

"They're thinking although I wouldn't doubt it that they'll be here," she answered grimly.

"How many would they bring?" Esme asked.

"For something like this, a lot I'm sure," Carlisle said in a slightly frustrated tone.

Edward's eyes tightened at Carlisle's words as he brushed my cheek with his fingers again.

"We don't have time!" Alice cried. "We can't run and we can't hide. They'll find us anywhere."

"And they've got Charlie and Renee as leverage," Esme agreed.

"It has to be now," I muttered and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "No one's safe unless we do it now."

There was no answer as Edward stared at me, his eyes pain filled.

"She's right," Rosalie whispered.

**Ah! I love Emmett in this one!**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Pain

**AHHH! Oh! This one pulls on the heart strings. Tell me what you think of both my Bella and Edward POV's along with the story line please. I need opinions!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Pain**

**Bella POV:**

Everything seemed to happen in a rush then. I never knew this was how and why I would change into a vampire. I was sure we wouldn't be made into doing this so soon. But I had to admit I was glad. That meant I could start adapting to my new lifestyle quicker. I winced as we passed Felix tied up in a chair, Emmett's hands on his shoulders holding him down. We locked eyes for a moment as his red eyes stared at me, gleaming with smugness. Edward blocked him from my view, holding me against his body like a shield from the evil in the room.

I shuddered at the thought of my eyes like that. Blood lust radiating from my perfect skin. But it was better that Felix wouldn't be an audience member as I withered in pain.

I didn't seem to notice anything else except that Edward was with me as I lay down on his bed. He sat beside me, holding my hand with one of his and stroking my hair with the other. The pain in his eyes never changed as he stared at me. I stared right back, trying to hide the genuine fear I had. It wasn't of becoming a vampire but it was of dying and leaving all I loved behind me.

I could hear Carlisle on the other side of me, setting up the morphine he would give me to reduce my pain. I shivered at the thought of a needle piercing my skin. Silly thing to be afraid of when I was about to become a bloodthirsty creature.

"All right," Carlisle said to Edward although he didn't look away from me. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked not tearing my gaze from Edward.

"I'm going to give you some morphine," he explained. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath before nodding.

I felt the cold prick against my skin and the morphine flowing into my veins. The drowsiness came over me as my eyelids drooped and the grip I had on Edwards's hand loosened.

"She's under," Carlisle muttered as my eyes closed. "Edward?"

I heard his unsteady intake of breath until the silence came. I waited impatiently to hear his voice once more but it didn't come. Using the energy I still had I squeezed his hand which was still in mine. He sighed again before I could feel his cool breath against my cheek. He pressed his skin to mine, inhaling as he kissed under my jaw. I could tell he was taunting himself since his eyes had been onyx when mine closed.

His lips were at my ear before he whispered, "I love you."

"Mmm," I murmured, angry with myself for not even being able to say it back to him.

I could feel his cold lips against mine as he kissed me one last time as a human.

His mouth moved from my lips to my neck, his cold lips brushing against my hammering pulse. I could feel his breath as he pressed his lips to my skin in an almost kiss.

Suddenly his teeth pierced through into my neck and I cringed at the pain. It was the same searing intensity of pain I felt almost a year ago when Edward had sucked the venom out of my system. But instead he was putting his venom inside me and I could feel it burning through my veins. I kept my lips pressed tightly together to keep my screams inside my head. I had seen the pain in his eyes and crying out wasn't going to help anybody. I would be brave, be brave for him.

So instead I withered in silent agony, my back arching every time the venom reached somewhere new. It was getting closer and closer to my heart, which was pounding loudly even to my ears. My teeth clenched together as my body burned as if I was in a field of fire.

It would be over soon, I repeated to myself. Eternity with him, eternity with him.

I could hear him pull away; gasping for air and then the pain over took everything else and I blacked out.

**Edwards POV:**

Time stopped as soon as the blood poured into my mouth and my teeth sunk into her neck. The taste was even better than before. It was like nothing any mountain lion could live up to. The monster in my head laughed in victory as he urged me onwards. The taste of morphine filled my mouth along with her sweet blood, making it not as appetising as I would have liked but it didn't stop me.

My throat burned with longing for more but that's when she cried out once. The sound was pain filled and I knew that was me that was doing that her. I had to stop! I was going to kill her! The love of my existence was going to die at my hand. The monster growled and yelled at me to forget about her and think about the taste. No, no! I couldn't, I wouldn't kill her.

I pulled away, gasping for the air I didn't need. Carlisle immediately went to work on her neck, patching up the wound I had given her.

I stared at her seeing the damage I had done to my beloved Bella. Her searing pain was running through myself as I stared at her withering body. She grasped the bed sheets with locked fingers as her back arched at each point of pain. I felt like this moment would be stuck in my head, forever haunting me and showing how much of a true monster I was. Her heartbeat pumped loudly, ringing in my ears as she gasped for breath, her beautiful face contorted in obvious pain.

"Edward," Carlisle's called to me, but I didn't look at him. "She's doing well." I could feel my fathers hand on my shoulder but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as she thrashed from side to side.

I took hold of her overheated hand and brushed the sweaty bangs from her forehead. Her teeth clenched together, keeping the screams inside as Carlisle inserted more morphine.

"You're so brave Bella," I said with a small smile as her thrashing calmed and her heartbeat slowed. "Braver than I ever was."

I pressed my palm to her hot cheek as her pained expression changed to restful. Her heartbeat was slowing as the venom took over her body.

"I'll be back Edward," Carlisle assured me as he left us alone.

I leaned closer to her, placing my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. The sobs rattled in my chest although, of course, no tears fell from my eyes. Look what I had done to her, to my angel. Her soul battered, her heart no longer beating, her skin cooling. I opened my eyes and leaned away, rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

"So brave," I whispered. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Everything I've put you through and you still love me. Its something I can call a miracle."

She lay silent, lost in her dreams and the morphine making her unconscious.

"Just wait Bella," I said with a small laugh even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "After all this is over, we can be together, just us. Do you know where we're going? Somewhere warm, with the sun, just like you love. We can just sit there on the beach together watching the sun set. I know you'd like that right?"

She didn't answer me, instead keeping silent. I took an uneven breath as I stared at her motionless form.

"But," I started again, my voice strained like I'd never heard it before. "You've got to keep fighting, do hear me? You're not leaving me, not after all this." She didn't answer again as I closed my eyes and placed her hand against my face. "Stay with me, Bella. Stay with me."


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Difference

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Difference**

**Edward POV:**

Three days had never lasted so long for me. It was like they dragged by and the night would never come. And then when it did come it took forever to show the cloudy morning again.

I stayed with her motionless body everyday. I was getting worried every time she didn't move but she would flinch every now and then, grasping my hand. Her skin grew colder and paler every day that passed so that the usual flush on her cheeks was a distant memory. But she was also under the morphine so she never cried out again.

I talked with her, telling her about what would happen after she woke up. Where we would go, what we would do. Anything she wanted. I stroked her face really hoping she could feel me and hear me right here with her and not to be frightened.

Downstairs I could hear the thoughts of everyone. Felix was still tied to the chair, even after three days the Volturi had yet to appear. Every time Carlisle would walk back down the stairs the creature would ask, "Is it dead yet?"

I wanted so much just to get up and pull his head right off his shoulders for saying that about her. Was he so much of a monster that he felt no remorse? If he had not come we wouldn't be in this position. We would be far away and I'd be able to see her smiling face again, her soul still intact. But that wasn't the action that put us in this mess. Me bringing this perfect angel into a monstrous world and being so selfish as not to let her go when I had the chance. I'd ruined the normal life she could have had and yet, I knew I couldn't live without her. If I had never fallen in love with her in the first place I'd still be lonely, searching the world for my other half which was right here. My fingers traced the darkness under her closed eyes.

My family had yet to rest since Bella's change began. They didn't leave the house even to hunt, all of them too anxious to leave her. The love radiating around Bella could almost be seen in waves. My family cared so much about her and all their thoughts were centred on her.

Felix on the other hand was getting impatient. He kept wondering where the Volturi were and why they had not shown up yet. Although he wasn't worried or anxious like the rest of us, just angry that he was stuck here caring about himself again. But he was getting to be just as thirsty as the rest of us.

"Are you going to let me go yet?" he asked, thinking about the humans he could be hunting.

"Will you shut up already?" Emmett snarled, imagining himself strangling Felix.

Felix just laughed. "Worried over that thing," he barked. "It'll be a good story to tell my master when she dies." The pictures in his head of Bella's terrified face in the forest made me wince in horror. Why hadn't I been there long before?

There was a loud crash as Emmett bounded forward towards a laughing Felix, Jasper and Carlisle grabbing him, using both their strengths as restraints. Emmett reached forward growling loudly as Felix laughed on. I could feel the anger bubbling up in myself and rejoiced at the thought of tackling him.

Bella flinched again, gripping my hand and I sighed. What was I thinking? What would Bella say if she found out how I was acting? What would Bella say…? That's what I wanted to know. I wanted to hear her voice, to see her perfect smile on her face.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair before putting my ear against her still chest, closing my eyes. There was no longer a heartbeat to listen to although I could hear it perfectly it my head, in my memories.

Suddenly I felt fingers brush against my cheek. My eyes shot open to see Bella's wide open and smiling at me. I grinned and quickly leaned closer to her face, brushing the last few drops of sweat from her cheeks before holding her face in my hands.

"Bella!" I cried in a half sob, so happy to see her awake again.

"I fought," she replied in a husky voice.

**Bella's POV:**

It was like I was in a dream world. I was wondering to myself if this was heaven and I was dead. Had I not survived?

The white clouds flew around me as I sat looking around myself sadly. If I was in heaven, maybe Edward really couldn't follow me here. Maybe he was right. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face behind them, the tears coming slowly.

"So brave," I heard his velvet voice say.

I looked up to see him right beside me, his crooked smile on his angel's face. Crying in relief I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. So I was dead, and Edward was here with me. Does that mean he killed himself? No, he wouldn't do that. But I was so glad he was here.

"I was so scared, Edward," I cried, pulling back to look into his golden eyes.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Everything I've put you through and you still love me. Its something I can call a miracle," he answered, his voice echoing.

"Of course I love you!" I cried in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just wait Bella," he said with a chuckle. "After all this is over, we can be together, just us. Do you know where we're going? Somewhere warm, with the sun, just like you love. We can just sit there on the beach together watching the sun set. I know you'd like that right?"

I was deeply confused again. "Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked. "It is over. We're in heaven, don't you see? I was right! You do have a soul, and a good one at that!"

"But," he started again with a grave face; his voice strained as if he was fighting tears that weren't there. "You've got to keep fighting, do hear me? You're not leaving me, not after all this. Stay with me, Bella. Stay with me."

"What? What do you mean? I'm right here!" I cried, getting frightened. "What do I need to keep fighting?"

That's when I realized it. I wasn't dead, he wasn't dead, and we were alive. I was somewhere, I just didn't know where and he was in the real world. His voice was the only thing getting through to me.

"But," I said slowly. "How do I fight? I don't know how. I'm lost, Edward."

I looked up at the imaginary Edward who was smiling at me again. He raised his hand and brushed my cheek lightly with his fingertips.

"I'm not leaving," I told him but mostly myself, forcefully. I held on to his hand on my cheek and the whole world shook for a moment. I could see the imaginary Edward blink in surprise and I finally saw what I was doing. I was fighting. I had to convince myself that I was going to come back to him. I was! I would fight! I would be brave just like I promised!

I'm not dying!

My eyes shot open as I looked around. I was in Edward's bedroom again, no longer surrounded by the clouds. But that's not what I noticed first. Edward's head was on my chest, his eyes closed and his breathing gentle. It almost looked as if he was sleeping soundly. I reached over and touched the black shadows under his eyes just as his they flew open to reveal red irises. But I didn't feel fear of them. I was so happy just to see his perfect face again.

He grinned at me, the dead look in his face gone as he took my own in his hands. I could no longer feel the cold of his skin against mine. We were of the same temperature now.

"Bella!" he cried happily.

"I fought," I replied with another smile. My voice was somewhat husky from the three days without talking but it was uniquely beautiful. A lot better than my old one.

He laughed in relief, stroking my hair before leaning in swiftly to kiss me. I no longer needed to be careful. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than we had ever had before. I could feel his breath in my mouth and I reacted as I always would have but never had the chance to. I let my tongue slip into his mouth until I could feel his. I usually would have been gasping after this but I didn't have to pull away to breath. I could kiss him for days without breaking away. But something did stop us.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as Edward and I broke away from each other. She was running towards me, her arms in the air as she knelt by the bed and awkwardly hugged my body since Edward was still holding me. I was sure she would be crying if she could. "Oh! I was so worried! I couldn't see anything until just now!"

"Breathe Alice!" I laughed as she pulled away. That's when I noticed I wasn't breathing. I took a deep intake of breath and a whole new sense over whelmed me. I could smell everything it seemed. Edward's scent hadn't changed but I could smell something tantalizing to me.

"What is that smell?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Err…Bella, that's you!" Alice said with a frown. "Well what used to be you."

"Me?" I asked, sniffing my clothes and the scent hit me again. It was me. Hey, I smelled pretty good. "Now I get how tempting I was to you."

Edward grinned touching my face again as Alice clapped her hands.

"Emmett wants to come up," Edward laughed. "But he can't since he's guarding Felix."

"Oh!" I cried, sitting up and feeling a little stiff. "Let's go see them all!"


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Hunting

**Sorry, its not so good but we're getting to the end of the story. I know, I know. Everyone is probably crying because of that. Lmao **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hunting**

"Ooof!" I cried as I made a face plant in the dirt.

Edward was beside me, laughing as he helped me up and dusted the dirt from my clothes as I huffed.

"Even as a vampire I'm a klutz!" I growled, crossing my arms and watching the place the deer I was chasing had disappeared. Stupid thing, I thought.

"You don't need to call it stupid Bella," he said casually, still dusting the dirt off me.

I stared at him in surprise. "What?" I asked him. "I didn't say that out loud!"

He shrugged. "I've been hearing your thoughts," he said with a smug grin. "And I'll have to say it's been pretty interesting."

"What!?" I cried in embarrassment as I remembered the things I had thought about for the last few days. "And you decide to tell me this now?"

He shrugged again before grinning up at me, his golden eyes back again. All of the Cullens had found their meals except me. Falling over too many times to count and loosing each prey. "I was quite enjoying it," he said. "I never thought you saw me that way."

"AHHH!" I cried, covering my face. "Edward!"

He just laughed as I looked up at him, glaring. "You stay out of my head."

The one thing I get for being a vampire, he can see into my mind at the most embarrassing points. I glared at him with narrowed eyes as he frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Well this might seem surprising, but I think we've found your power," he said with another grin.

"Oh yeah?" I asked sarcastically. "What is it then?"

"Well right after you said you wanted me out of your head," he said, chuckling lightly as I glared at him. "I couldn't hear anything."

I paused for a moment, thinking about this. "You mean I can keep you out of my head when I want to?" I asked, my smile appearing.

He sighed and nodded. "And I was having so much fun," he said with fake sadness in his voice.

"Hah hah," I said, shaking my head back and forth with a roll of my eyes. "Very funny. Well that's good to know."

"I suppose so," he said, his grin returning. "Shall we try again?"

"You're on," I said as I took off into the forest. He was right beside me, looking like he was jogging while I was running at full speed.

_Show off, _I thought and he grinned, hearing that.

I looked back in front of me to see a low branch. Yelping I ducked just as Edward grabbed me and pulled me out the way, both of us still running.

"Could you watch where you're going?" he asked, still beside me. "Sometimes it helps."

I snorted. _Yeah, yeah, _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Just don't hit any trees," he said. "Trust me. They hurt."

_I wasn't going to hit it, _I thought. He raised his brows at me in an unconvinced look.

_Hah hah. Fine._

This speed was amazing. My feet flying below my body at speeds they never could have ever reached. They barely brushed the leafy ground as the trees passed by me on either side. The wind whipped against my cheeks although I could barely feel the cold. I kept my keen eyesight open on the look out for any other low hanging branches. I was sure Edward would pull me out of the way again if I was going to hit one but I had to be ready.

That's when the scent hit me. No longer was the smell of blood disgusting to me; it was like my favourite kind of candy. I could smell the deer but I never had the taste of one, at least not yet.

_It's coming closer, _I thought, looking over at him and he nodded.

I trained my eyes forward again as the light of a clearing was coming closer. I didn't even stop at the edge of the forest, the thirst consuming me. I saw the deer, smelt the blood and ran full long at it. It didn't even have enough time to look up at me from its grazing before I jumped on it.

I did it quickly, being as nice to the deer as I could. Even though I was new born, I couldn't stand torturing something alive. The blood poured into my mouth and it was just like I thought it would be. Like a favourite drink when I human.

I pulled away soon after to see Edward standing over me, his hair windblown from running. My breath caught in my throat again, still unable to breath right. I just noticed I was sitting on the ground when he held out his hand to me.

"So?" he asked. "How was it? Not as bad as you thought?"

I shook my head, licking my lips as I looked down at the creature I just killed. "It's just," I said. "I've never been hunting. Not even with a gun."

Edward laughed as I shrugged before he stared straight into my eyes. "Hmm, interesting," he said again as I frowned.

"What's so interesting now?" I asked. "You better be staying out of my head!"

"No, no, it's not that," he said with a shake of his head. "But after just one kill your eyes are … well they're gold."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "How is that possible?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know," he admitted. "But Carlisle would. But anyway," – he took my hand and smiled at me – "I like gold on you."

I was sure that if I had any blood left in me, my face would be red. He laughed again.

"Home?" he asked.

"Let's go," I said with a grin.

**Okay, recap incase you don't understand.  
Bella's Power She can keep any other power from getting her unless she wants them to.  
ex. Edward can see into her head when she wants him to. This can also work with Alice and Jasper and every other power. Her mind is basically the same its just stronger. And, since she didn't like blood when she was a human, she doesn't have to hunt as much as the rest of them do, hence the golden eyes after one kill.  
Any questions, just ask.**


	29. Chapter TwentyEight: New Life

**Everyone cry, this is the last chapter!!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: New Life**

"Wow," I said, speechless.

"You like it?" he asked with a faint smile and a raised brow.

"Like it?" I asked with a laugh, walking out on to the back porch of the beach house. The warm wind flew through my hair as I leaned against the railings looking out at the teal waters of Tahiti. "You know me too well."

His arms wound around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder as we watched the waves wash against the sand. The palm trees swayed in the wind and the sun was bright in the sky.

I finally got to push my long sleeves up to my elbows since we left Forks. It was odd to see my skin sparkle just like Edward's but comforting to know I was just as beautiful as he was, and I belonged. But here we had our own beach to ourselves and we didn't have to hide anymore.

I could feel his lips against my neck as we stood and watched the waves. I twisted in his arms to face him with a playful smile.

"What are we standing here for?" I asked. "That water is just screaming to be swum in."

I giggled and pushed him away, racing down the walk to the sand. Edward, of course, was there before me and caught me before I reached the water. His arms held me against his body, lifting my feet off the ground as I screamed, laughing and squirming around in his arms. My escape was useless as he swung me up in his arms and walked towards the water.

"Going for a dip?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, no!" I laughed, still squirming.

He laughed with me and shook his head. "I think you want to."

"No!" I screamed as he threw me towards the water. I flew through the air only for him to catch me again before I hit the water.

"Very funny!" I growled, crossing my arms in a pout as he laughed. "Are you just here to scare me half to death?"

"You know that's not possible," he pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, brushing that one off. "But do you always have to play unfair?"

"Unfair, hmm?" he asked with a raised brow, his arms tightening around me. "And how would I be doing that?"

"Always there before me!" I cried. "I still feel human next to you!"

He laughed again before slowly dipping me into the warm, teal water. "No!" I cried. "My new clothes!"

He didn't listen to me and instead dropped me in the water. I came up from under the water, taking a breath I didn't even need as I glared at him. "Alice is not going to happy with you," I said in an angry tone, trying hard to hide my smile. "These are originals."

He shrugged, and wound his arms around me again, holding me to his chest. "She can live with it," he said with a smirk. "I just wanted to see you wet."

He leaned in to kiss me but I teasingly turned my head away, grinning. "Nope, nope," I said, sticking my nose in the air.

"Well why not?" he asked giving me a face that made my breath catch.

"Because you have to work for it," I said before splashing water in his face and breaking out his arms to swim away.

It didn't take long for his arm to be around my waist again and pull back to him again. "Unfair!" I screamed as he crushed me against his chest. "You didn't even give me any time!"

He laughed, running his fingers against my bare arm and making me shiver again. "Did you really want any time?" he asked with a raised brow and wickedly amused golden eyes.

I sighed, giving in. "Okay, fine," I said. "You worked for it."

"Thank you," he answered and he placed his lips on mine.

I stood on the porch again, leaning against the railing and watching the sun set slowly over the crashing waves. My hair blew in the soft wind, still a bit wet from the day's activities but new clothes, courtesy of Alice, were dry and warm. I sighed happily, thinking about all the other places I would get to visit in my lifetime.

His arms were around me again and I sighed.

"Do you have to sneak up on me all the time?" I asked as he kissed under my jaw.

"It's most certainly not my fault," he chuckled. "You're just too caught up your thoughts to hear me. By the way, am I allowed in your head again?"

I shook my head, grinning. "I'm sorry, but it's locked up again."

He sighed. "Just one little peek?" I could feel his hands running up and down my sides and his lips against my neck, tempting me.

"Nope," I said, finding it hard not to give in.

"Well will you tell me what you were thinking about?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "About how happy I am."

I felt the tremor of his breath against my skin as he laughed. "And what are you happy about?"

"I'm happy because we don't have to hide anymore," I started, finding it hard to think as his hands touched the skin of my stomach.

"Mmm," he agreed. "You're safe now."

"I know," I said with a smile. "I don't have to be afraid again. Another thing I'm happy about is that I have a bigger family."

I smiled at the thought of the Cullens as my family and how they all accepted me for who I was. Then, since I was getting control over my bloodlust, I would be able to visit Charlie and Renee soon. I'd missed them both but I was happy to see them getting on with their lives and accepting my decision.

I felt him nod as he continued to kiss my shoulder.

"But," I said, spinning around to face him again. "Do you know what I'm happy about the most?"

He smiled crookedly at me, his skin and golden eyes sparkling in the setting sun. "What's that?" he asked, his voice smouldering.

I threw my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his, staring into his eyes. "I'm happy that I found you," I said with a smile. "And that we're together."

He nodded at that. "That's a very good thing," he said.

"I know it is," I agreed.

He brushed his lips against mine as the sun continued to set, sending a cast of reddish colour against his skin.

Then I knew I was as happy as I had ever been in my whole existence. My human life may have died but my new one was just beginning.

"I love you Bella," he said, staring me in the eyes again.

"I love you Edward," I replied.

And then he kissed me.

**The End**


	30. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Alright. I want to thank all my faithful readers for staying with me for so long and pushing me to continue (especially my mom ). Reviews on the whole story, my writing techniques and ideas would be appreciated. I hope it interested you enough to love Twilight even more. And don't you guys worry. This isn't the last you hear of CarribbeanLady. Bella and Edward are too much fun to write about!**

**Love Always,**

**CL**


End file.
